Expected to Unexpected
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: Draco Malfoy does things that are expected of him, but what happens when something unexpected happens? Better Summary inside: Malfoy gets turned into a girl in this fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Dont own Harry Potter, i have never been rich, sadly. I just like screwing around with characters.

Summary: Draco Malfoy always does everything he is expected to, but what happens when something unexpected comes around and bites him on the bottom? How will people reqact to seeing Draco Malfoy of the female gender, and how will he himself react? And what the hell is wrong with looking at Potters ass?

A/N Latley ive been reading far to many stories in which Harry gets turned into a girl, so i decided to add one where draco gets turned into a girl...I have amazingly only read two fics where Draco gets turned into a girl. This fic is second prioerty though, Forced Yourself In is always first.

* * *

Draco Malfoy never did anything unexpected. He dressed well, like he was expected to, He acted like a pureblood, as he was expected to. He always fought with the Gryffindor Trio, as he was expected to. But it was just a matter of time something unexpected hit him on the nose with incredible force.

It was on a morning where the sun shone expectedly bright in the sky, and the dungeons had the expected cold draft they always had, and Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were expectantly waiting for Draco to come down from the showers in the Slytherin common room, lit with the expected green lights.

Draco came down just like always, the group would walk to the Great Hall as was normal, and they would sit where the should always be sitting. In the middle where they could bee seen by all.

Only something that day did go unexpected it had to have, because with Draco's first sip of his pumpkin juice he noticed it tasted, funny. Almost, orange? Well he stupidly paid it no mind and went on with his day, taunting the weasel, insulting those beneath him, trying to beat Potter at everything.

Before Draco went to bed he felt, weird. Like a fire was burning through his stomach and ripping his very being out of him. He felt like his body was changing, going through mutilation that made him want to panic. He felt like he was growing extra body parts in under minutes, and after five seconds he fainted.

Pansy Parkinson let out the expected scream and got Crabbe to pick Draco up and rush him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had no clue what was wrong with him to cause him to faint, so told them to leave Mister Malfoy in the hospital wing for now. No one noticed how much Draco Malfoy's form had changed.

So that was where Draco Malfoy slept before his most unexpected morning, in a hospital bed. When morning came, an unexpected very girly cry ran through Hogwarts and students heads turned to see where it came from, some noticed it came from the direction of the hospital wing's direction.

"I'M A GIRL!"

No Draco Malfoy never did anything unexpected, unexpected found him.

Review! Review now! I want to know how bad or good it was.


	2. The morning After

Disclaimer: Don't Own

A/N I got such lovly reviews that i decided to update, didnt have much time to work on it so its short : Ill finish it dont worry i dont like starting something i cant finish..eventually!!

* * *

"I DEMAND TO BE AWOKEN FROM THIS NIGHTMARE!" Draco Malfoy screamed, not used to his girly voice and cringing as he heard it. Draco had woken up to find her had breasts, his voice was higher, and his form was all wrong! He was curvy and his shoulders were not so broad.

"Mist—er, I mean Miss Malfoy you will calm down right now. Professor Snape is coming to see what is wrong with you and why your gender changed. Now tell me, did anything you drank yesterday taste orangey?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No orange? Are you out of your mind woman? Pumpkin juice is not orange...Wait! Yes during breakfast. HAVE I BEEN POISENED? AM I GOING TO DIE IN THIS HUMILATING BODY?" Draco screamed again, his voice getting hoarse from all his screaming.

"Malfoy, you have not been poisoned. Someone has slipped the drug Isis Magic into your drink. How a student obtained it I do not know, the ministry regulates the drug strictly. The hospital wing does not have it. It never had much of a purpose other then to play a sick joke on people." Professor Snape said, walking into the hospital wing with his robes billowing behind him.

"I'm stuck like this?" Draco whispered, reality sinking in, He was awake, and this was a nightmare, only it was real.

"I'm afraid so. You will get a room apart from the others due to the situation. I will suggest you ask Madame Pomfrey some information on...girl stuff. We don't want you to be to unprepared for the joys of being a girl." Snape drawled, getting a glare form Madame Pomfrey.

Draco by now had fainted when he realized he could get pregnant, he would get his period, and his father was going to kill him. "Serverus, is there a cure?" Madame Pomfrey asked Snape.

"No Mister Malfoy will be Miss Malfoy for the rest of his life. For now I will busy myself to find which student put Magic Isis in his drink. That student will wish they were going to be expelled" Snape said dangerously, and Madame Pomfrey nodded.

Snape left the hospital wing to begin his search. Alas it would take weeks until they found out who dropped the Magic Isis into Draco's pumpkin juice so cunningly.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning terribly hungry. He ate the toast he had been offered and he refused to drink pumpkin juice. "You will drink this Miss Malfoy." Madame Pomfrey said with authority.

"Over my dead body. It got me into this mess!" Draco said, glaring at her with determination.

Eventually she gave up and let Draco be. Draco knew he would have to go and face the student body soon, which would be one damn awkward thing. He naturally wanted to stall as soon as he could.

But fate wanted to see him dead and humiliated and he was told to get out of the hospital wing by lunchtime. Draco had no choice but to go and eat in the Great Hall. When she walked through the double doors everyone was silent. Pansy shrieked in shock and he heard silver ware clatter onto plates and the floor.

Draco caught potter's eye and wanted to sneer like usual but something bad happened. He realized that Lavender Brown was no longer that attractive and Harry Potter instead was. 'Holy hell did that drug mess with my SEXUALITY?' Draco thought.

It must have because Harry Potter was, one word, hot. No longer did he seem the idiot with unruly hair but the idiot with beautifully misplaced hair. No longer were the glasses ugly, they were just hiding those amazing eyes. What was under that robe? Draco mentally kicked herself for thinking those thoughts.

Draco sat down in the empty seat between pansy and Blaise Zabini. Everyone stared at him and if a pin dropped you could have heard it. Draco waited for the fated question to be asked.

"Draco, what happened to you?"

Review!!! The faster i update, Its true!!!


	3. Serverus Needs to Fix This

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N  I got on the comp and all i find is a ton of reviews crowding my mail box, it was good/scary first thing! I'm glad i got such good reviews for this story, i hope you continue to love it hehe. Give me feedback if you wish! Its appreciated! Also its bloody hard, I keep writing he or his instead of hers or she ;.; If i miss one alas I'm to lazy to get a beta reader, hopefully its okay like this.

**One person **said they started to giggle, and they dont giggle, I'm glad i could make them giggle!(Because I'm evil and all) to lazy to go find your names, I'm sorry I'm allowing lazyness to overcome but ive had a busy day seriously. : another day I'll say it to yer name, hopefully you know who ya are!

**Another** person said they couldnt stop laughing, and I'm glad because neither could I! I'm not alone! (And I'm the writer here) 

* * *

"Draco, what happened to you?" Pansy asked timidly, and judging by Draco's glare she really shouldn't have asked. 

"Nothing Pansy" She said calmly.

"But, but your..." Pansy stuttered, paling when Draco's eyes narrowed on her.

"I'm what Pansy?" Draco said dangerously, and Pansy started to shake, knowing whatever she said now would get her in trouble but she had to say it, it was her nature.

"Your a girl now Draco." Pansy said, and the silence before the storm was deafening. It really was.

"You think I don't know that Pansy, I woke up this morning and found myself TO BE A BLOODY GIRL! I THINK IT WOULD BE APPARENT TO EVERYONE!" Draco screamed, knowing the entire Great Hall was by now looking at her. She didn't care, she wasn't in the mood to be calm, just scream at anyone stupid enough to point out what was painstakingly obvious.

"I'm s—s—orrry-yyy Draco" Pansy stuttered, scared at the reaction she got from Draco. Draco was even acting like a girl; she normally would have gone insulted Potter if she was in a bad mood or tortured younger students. She wouldn't take it out on his friends.

"You should be!" Draco said a little less loud, she was tired of screaming so much. And this voice was getting annoying, she wasn't used to having such a high voice. Draco started to eat, ignoring the stares she knew he was getting from the Slytherin's

Draco finished and looked up at the Gryffindor table. "Damn Potter's still hot.' She thought to herself. 'But I'm not a pouf, I'm straight...' Draco wondered to Herself, she wasn't too sure why all of a sudden she was attracted to the bastard. 'I'll ask Serverus after his class this afternoon' Draco thought to herself, hardly noticing the look the weasel was giving her.

When she did notice it, she frowned, okay so she was batting eyes at Potter, what other girl around here wasn't? She frowned, realizing that as a girl she had joined in the crowd of fan girls that meant she'd have many girls after him. That wouldn't do, Potter had Draco's name written all over him, whether Potter realized it or not!

Draco didn't understand why she was thinking this about Potter, but it didn't much matter to her at this moment, seeing as she was getting a great view of his ass as he stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

But once he left the spell ended and she was back to her snappish self, ready to terrorize people because of her foul mood, only increased because she was staring at someone she was supposed to hate passionately. 'Or attack passionately' Draco thought before kicking Blaise in frustration of her foul mind.

"Ouch! Draco stop abusing your friends!" He cried out, and Draco gave him a glare that silenced him right away.

"Come on lets go to Potions and get it over with, I only want to be in the room with those Gryffindorks for so damn long!" Draco growled, storming off in a very, not so Malfoyish way.

* * *

Draco walked into the Potions room and caught Potters eyes. His jaw stopped and the weasel's eyes widened. "Malfoy what did you do to yourself?" the Weasel said, Potter just stared at her. 

"I didn't do anything to myself you dumbass. I was changed so cruelly into this." Draco said, getting sympathy from the Slytherins Potter just smiled. She would get the weasel for that, yes she would!

"Potter wipe that smile off your face" Draco said, upset he was taking pleasure in her misfortune. Potter had recovered and anything he thought was being kept secret, well almost everything.

"You got what you deserved Malfoy" Potter responded, smirking at him. Draco glared at the git, but couldn't find herself angry with him. 'I need to get Serverus to fix this or I'll be snogging Potter before you can say Salazar' She thought. Draco would get him back for that eventually.

The Mudblood seemed to realize Draco didn't get angry with Potter like usual, and didn't insult him. Draco gave her a dirty look but didn't insult her, it would upset Potter and Draco, for once in her life, didn't want that. Well at least not with her!

Snape paired Draco off with Potter, which wasn't such a good idea. Draco decided to get her revenge for him telling her she deserved this. Potter was in for hell!

* * *

"Potter can you not do anything right? Stop making things drop off of the table!" Draco said, hiding her smile of satisfaction with a sneer. He glared at her but got up and bent down to pick up the crushed horn toad Draco had thrown down. Draco would squeal, _bloody_ _squeal _with delight if she didn't get herself under control anytime soon. 

She loved it every time he bent over and Potter didn't even realize it, but she was staring at his ass. Mudblood and Weasel were looking at Draco like she had gone loony. Draco would have let someone stamp LOON on her forehead, because that was how she acted around Potter. It was really pathetic to her but she kept on doing it. It seemed to piss off everyone in Gryffindor.

Potter was to daft to realize Draco wasn't being her usual self, but Draco wasn't to scared of him finding out. Potter wouldn't get Draco was attracted to him even she danced, no, it, IT danced naked in front of him. 'Him and that ass!' Draco thought

'I really got to get Serverus to fix this.' Draco though when Potter sat down again, for the sixth time. Draco gave Potter an innocent look, he just glared at her, clearly annoyed.

"Malfoy I swear, if you do that one more bloody time I'll..."Potter started to threaten Draco, but Draco would not be stopped.

"You'll punish me?" Draco said hopefully, somewhat scared at her own straight forwardness.

"Yes I'll Pun—" Potter stopped and put a hand over his mouth, looking at Draco like he had just grown another head. "Malfoy did that gender switch mess with your brain as well as your body?" Potter asked.

Draco glared at him and smacked him over the head with her hand. "OW" He cried out, rubbing the back of his head, glaring at Draco who smiled satisfactorily.

"Potter, Do not disrupt the class. 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape said, which only made Draco's grin grow wider. Potter was paying for his comment, oh yes he was. Potter groaned and for some reason this made Draco feel funny. She couldn't describe it for she had never felt it before.

'Serverus is fixing whatever's wrong with me and my strange liking towards Potter right after class, I wont be able to stand this much longer' Draco thought ten minutes before class got out.

Review! tell me what ya thought and leave feedback if ya want! I feel i got a little weird with this Chapter ;.;


	4. Messed with Sexuality

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N someone agreed with me, the last chapter was a filler chapter, well i got more plot in this one (i think) I hope you like it! I try at humour, i try.This story got called cute :O have i actualy written something cute? -faints in a delighted way- Okay i need to make sure this goes as uncliche as i can make it, which will be hard but I'm trying.

* * *

"Serverus you must know what's wrong with me!" Draco said, looking at her professor expectantly. 

"What's wrong with you? You seem fine, well as fine as you can be with becoming a female," Serverus said, looking at Draco as he glared at him.

"Explain why I am acting like some love struck fool around this guy then! I'm supposed to be straight! THIS POTION HAS MESSED WITH MY SEXUALITY SERVERUS!" Draco screamed, working herself up for a big rant.

"Draco, It has not messed with your sexuality. Your straight, as a girl your straight and your attracted to boys, as a boy your straight and attracted to girls. It hasn't done anything to your sexuality, thank god. Your father will be livid with you as it is." Snape explained calmly, and how he managed it with Draco acting up every five seconds, we may always have to speculate on.

Draco paled, she hadn't really thought about his father just yet. Her father was expecting his son to come home for Christmas, not a daughter. "Have you told him yet?" Draco asked, getting a little anxious with the thought of telling her father, no scratch that her entire FAMILY.

"No I left that for you. I would rather not be a messenger on this one Draco. Lucuis might go on a rampage with that temper you seem to have inherited. Why you couldn't be more calm like your mother I'll never know." Serverus said, and it sounded like a good idea to Draco, but she didn't want to be the one to tell his father.

"But my father is going to kill me for allowing this to happen. Sure they have never really cared about son or daughter, but its just weird for a guy to get himself turned into a girl. It's not expected of a Malfoy to do that!" Draco said. Her father would kill her if she made a scandal for the Malfoy name, and she was heading dangerously close to creating one.

"Well you're on you own with this one Draco." Serverus said, receiving a glare from the girl in front of him.

"Thank you for you bloody support. I'll always know who to go to from now on!" She snapped.

"Draco, I'm going to find who put the Magic Isis in your drink. Even if I have to shove vetressium down every student's throat in this school. That I will help you with. But you can take care of your father" Serverus said.

Draco sighed. "Oh alright. But if I don't get to at least give the person two bruises I'll be really angry. After all that I'm going to go through, they deserve it." She said, smiling at the thought of inflicting pain on that unfortunate soul.

"One bruise Draco" Snape corrected.

"No, fine then, three?" Draco asked, flashing a pretty smile.

"Two Draco, no more." Serverus said, looking at her as if he meant only two.

"Okay. Your no fun Serverus" Draco pouted, and Serverus chuckled.

"You need to go eat Draco" Serverus hinted, and Draco took it. She thanked Serverus and walked to the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco walked through the double doors and got more bloody stares from people. She glared at everyone who was looking her way, and was satisfied that she got them to look away. Usually she liked to be the center of attention, but not this way.

"Draco what has your father said about all this?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, he doesn't know." Draco laughed at his friends' faces as they looked at him with horror. "I'm thinking how to break the news to him, in my next letter I think I'll write 'Hey father, how's it going, and by the way, ever heard of Magic Isis, that drug? Well I consumed some and am now a girl. Isn't it wonderful?!'" Draco said.

"If you're looking to commit suicide Draco, keep it in its original form." Theodore Nott said.

"I'm not looking, I would just love it if the walls or my bed would swallow me up. That way my Father will never know and the Malfoy honor will at least be kept to some degree." Draco said, she knew it wasn't really a matter of honor, just a matter of normality. And the Malfoy family did stuff the normal way.

Draco was begging to think she would never obtain normal in this body. "Its not horrible to be a girl" Pansy grumbled.

"Surprisingly no. But it would have been better if I could just stay one gender Pansy" Draco stated, and everyone looked at her oddly. "What?" She asked.

"You've calmed down finally." Crabbe said. Instead of stuffing his face he had chosen to say something, how _unexpected_. 'I'm going to learn to hate those bloody words, expected and unexpected' Draco thought to herself.

"Well of course I've calmed down. It's a bloody bit of a shock to be a girl. And I'll be damned if I should have acted any other way about it." Draco said, a bit defensively yes, but she noticed she got that way now. 'Must be a girl thing' She thought.

"Okay Draco, just saying." Crabbe said bluntly, he never said much intelligent, but that was why Draco proffered to have him around. No one to question her, unlike Potter. Who questioned her at every turned and made her want to kill him and to ungodly things to him at the same time. It was unfair, life was just unfair!

"Hope my father doesn't have a heart attack when he reads my letter tomorrow:" Draco mumbled, getting up to go to her new room and start on that letter.

Review and tell me what ya think! I must know if ya still like it or if its gone down the tubes (hope that doesnt happen but it could)


	5. Letter of Doom?

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N Yay it is time again for me to say things that are more like ramblings but hey! Short chapter, and thanx for those lovely reviews i have gotten :D I got the girl who proof read my other story to do this one as well, and I'm glad to have her to do it, my grammar sux..really badly :

* * *

_Father,_

_I didn't mean for it to happen, someone slipped the drug into my drink. It wasn't my fault, I swear!_

This was where Draco stopped. She couldn't put down on paper 'I'm a girl'. It took Draco an hour before she continued writing her letter to her father.

_The drug was Magic Isis and, well, now I'm... I'm a girl, father! I didn't mean it honestly! Don't disown me please! I won't trade in Quidditch though, I would rather be disowned then have to lose to Potter because my gender got switched. _

'Also be a shame because he looks hot on that damn broom' Draco thought to herself.

_Father, don't be angry with me, Severus is going to find out who dropped the Magic Isis in my drink and he is going to make them pay. It wasn't my fault!_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco signed her name. 'What if father makes me change my name?' Draco thought suddenly, the thought hadn't occurred to her at all! Draco was her name as a guy; would her family let her keep it? Well she would have something to say about it! She would keep it even if it meant she would get disowned!

Draco walked up to the owlery to find her falcon and send her letter. Her falcon took the letter, eyeing her like she was a stranger. It was confused because of Draco's gender switch and wouldn't come until she opened her hand to reveal a piece of bacon. Then the bloody thing came over and started to praise her once again.

"Bloody Falcon, won't come to me just because my gender switched but food wins you over right away." Draco whispered to it, tying her letter to his leg. "Go find Father" She ordered, lifting her wrist up so the bird would fly off. He flew without hesitation.

"That's a pretty bird." Oh no, that was Harry Potter's voice.

"Potter, I know that. I own pretty things. You on the other hand..." Draco said, 'Have a nice ass' she thought, though it wasn't what came out. "Own bloody annoying things" she finished, staring at a tiny owl that wouldn't shut up and was hooting like mad.

"It isn't mine, Hedwig is finding Remus, and I need to contact Fred about some things" he said, before turning around and attaching the note to the world's most annoying bird. The bird flew off and seemed very proud of itself to have gotten a letter.

Draco suddenly knew whom the owl belonged to. "That's Weasel's bird isn't it? He gets such tacky things. So second hand" Draco said, and instantly regretted it. Potter had been talking nicely to her and she had blown it by insulting someone important to him.

"Malfoy, you are still that same arrogant git" he said harshly, before turning away to walk back to the main building. Draco wanted him to stay though; she had to keep his attention. She did it the only way she knew how.

She insulted him, "Scar Head, I can say some things about your mother that are so true." Draco knew it wasn't nice, but she needed his attention.

"Malfoy, I would shut up right now if I were you," he said icily. She smirked at him, and did continue, she had his attention at least, right?

"Oh come on! I mean, your mother was a mudbl..." She never got the rest out because Potter had tackled her to the ground and was now all fists. Draco knew how to fight like this, she had been a boy after all, and managed to wiggle her way to the top and give him a few punches for that black eye and nose bleed she had by now.

He looked up at her, green eyes sparkling up at her, and she melted. All punches forgotten and she leaned in and kissed him soundly on the bloody lips. Draco had never kissed a boy before, but when she realized what she had done it came crashing down like a wave. 'Father will kill me!'

Draco got up off of Harry and ran away from the owlery as fast as her feet would carry her. She didn't stick around to see his look of, well, probably disgust. She didn't need to create a scandal, not now. She would be disowned for certain. Potter screamed scandal for a Malfoy, right?

Draco didn't stop until she crashed into Severus. "Draco what the?" he said confused and angry at being knocked over. Draco looked up at him clearly upset.

"If that guy is a scandal why do I want it? It's not normal!" she seethed, baring her teeth.

"Draco, we don't get to choose who we like." Snape said, as if teaching a bunch of first year dunderheads.

"But I'm a Malfoy, Severus. Malfoy's don't do scandals. We are a normal family, with normal ways, and do stuff that is expected! I'm breaking all the rules in less then two days!" she screamed, getting an audience from some other students passing by.

"You're also Draco. If you want something you go after

it. You always have. I can't stop you, your father might though" Severus said, making Draco glare at the floor.

"I hate this," she growled in distress before stomping away and locking himself in his room.

At that very moment another distressed call was heard, in Malfoy Manor, "NARCISSA!"

Review and tell me what ya thought!


	6. Make up is interesting

Disclaiomer: I dont own this

A/N How could i end it there? Because I'm evil..puuuure evil!! -cough- ahem. anyways thankies for the lovly reviews!! I love all reviewersAnyways heres the next chapyter ;) This is the shortest A/N of my life but I'm sleepy :P

* * *

Lucius thought of himself, and his family, as fairly normal. He thought it was fairly easy for him to expect normalcy. But his family was taking a turn into 'un-normal ville'. Was it so much to ask that his son do one normal thing? Just one?

"You yelled darling?" Narcissa said, walking into his study, her hair somewhat wind-blown by the looks of it. Lucius nodded, holding up his son's letter. Narcissa took it and began to read, her mouth forming a big 'O' and her eyes staring at him in shock.

"Is it true? Has he really done this to himself? Magic Isis changes a gender... Oh god, what will the family say?" she said. Lucius just felt faint.

"He wouldn't do this as a cruel joke Narcissa. I fear we now have a daughter for life. According to him he hasn't done this to himself, so the family won't think to oddly on it. Let's just hope my mother keeps her bloody nose out of this." Lucius replied, thinking of what he could do to save face.

He didn't want to waste time yelling about it, it was done and over with. Who ever put the Magic Isis in Draco's drink would forever be sorry, as soon as Lucius got his bloody damn hands on the bastard!

"We'll have to make sure he knows the rules. No getting pregnant before he's... I mean she's married. A good Slytherin boy I think, and if she wishes a Ravenclaw may be just as acceptable." Narcissa pointed out to her husband.

"Yes, I suggest you start writing the letter. Tell Draco when he, I mean. Oh Holy Merlin, she comes home for Christmas holidays, we will change Draco's wardrobe. For now, tell Draco to borrow what he can from Pansy." Lucius said. Narcissa nodded, making mental points of it in her head.

"Darling, do you think we should tell Draco he can't go around attacking Potter like he used to? I mean it wouldn't do for a girl to beat up a boy, even if it is Harry Potter." She asked.

"Yes, we can't afford scandals anymore. Draco must learn how to act like a girl, a proper Malfoy girl." Lucius said, feeling sorry for the poor sod. Draco was about to break all of the rules.

* * *

"Draco, come out of there!" Pansy called from behind the door to Draco's new room.

"Go away!" Draco shrieked.

"Draco, get your ass out here this minute or I will come in there and kick it out!" Pansy shrieked back dangerously. Draco, stupidly, ignored her. In under a minute Pansy had managed to scare the portrait out of its colour and force her way into the room.

"Stop brooding and come out and be with your friends!" She said sternly, glaring at the now enraged girl in front of her. Draco hadn't realized it but Pansy was now staring at her with criticism in her eyes.

"Draco, honestly. You need to get out of those boyish clothes. You should try eyeliner and a bit of red lipstick" Pansy said, and Draco suddenly realized what she was talking about.

"NO I WILL NOT TURN INTO A GIRL. EVEN IF I MUST ENDURE A CRUSH, I WILL NOT SINK SO LOW!!!" Draco screamed. Pansy eyed her quizzically.

"So you like someone? Well, if you pretty yourself up a bit and flaunt what you have, maybe he'll notice."Pansy said, and Draco glared at her.

"Will he?" Draco asked, looking somewhat hopefully yet still suspicious. Pansy knew she had her.

"If he doesn't, just snogg his lights out and tell him to appreciate your beauty next time" Pansy replied simply, and Draco followed her to get a few lessons in how to look like a girl.

* * *

"Draco, hold still" Pansy said as she applied the eyeliner to Draco's eyes. Draco fidgeted again, fighting to keep her eyes open as the pencil thing Pansy called eyeliner came closer to her eye.

Draco sat in Pansy's dormitory on Pansy's bed. Lipstick and a bunch of other caboodles were laid out over the green sheets. Draco couldn't remember the name of half of them, nor did she wish to.

Once Pansy was done with that awful stuff that had made Draco's eyes sting, she got out the lipstick. "Is this really necessary?" Draco asked, starting to feel like she shouldn't have accepted Pansy's offer to do this for her.

"Draco, you will look like a girl, and if you learn how to use this stuff you'll make your parents happy. You're lucky I didn't make you where the short skirt and top." Pansy explained, calmly applying the red to Draco's lips.

Draco felt it brush her lips softly, sticking a little bit in some places. She didn't understand why girls wore this awful stuff, but Pansy was right. Her parents would expect her to look like a girl. And Pansy was being generous; she was only making Draco wear a black skirt up to her knees and a white blouse.

'The things I do to please my family' Draco thought to herself, letting Pansy apply a bit of mascara as well. What was mascara again?

* * *

Draco looked nervously in the mirror. Sure she didn't look bad, but she didn't feel she looked any better then usual. Her hair was a ponytail, and he blouse was ruffled at the sleeves. Her skirt clung to her figure perfectly, and she couldn't tell what was accented more on her face, her eyes or mouth.

"Well, let's see what the public thinks!" Pansy said way too happily for Draco's liking, and they walked to the Slytherin common room to see what people thought of Draco's new 'look'.

"They better say I'm going to make that bastard swoon and trip over himself or they'll be sorry" Draco growled, smirking when she saw Blaise Zabini's expression as he looked up from his Daily Prophet at the pair of girls.

Review!! tell me what ya thought (I personally snickered to myself at the thought of Draco wearing make up as a girl..then again I'm insane!)


	7. New look and what comes with it

Disclaimer: See first chappie.

A/N Well i got this one updated as well , w00t! Well i shall say some answers to reviews, because i can!

**D EDMUN **oh i think the news about harry will kill them >> I dunno havent written that part just yet!

**Alea **Yeah Draco is right lol.good thing you missed the grammar mistakes because i noticed a few of the smaller ones..sadly lol

**gabbers **leave a review thats all i ask! JUst to let me know if anyones reading the darn thing hehe. Well heres more ;

**Kenjibaby **I updated! lol Oh Harry has a reaction alright, just i don't thin ive really displayed it in this chapter x.x

* * *

"Pansy, what did you do to Draco?" Blaise asked, amusement playing on his features.

"I made Draco look like a girl," Pansy said, grinning when Blaise gave a nod of approval.

"Draco, you look like a girl, problem is you'll never act like one!" Blaise said.

"Just you watch Blaise Zabini, just you watch!" Pansy said, encouraging Draco to step towards the Common room's door.

"If he doesn't cover himself in drool Pansy, I will kill you. I will send whatever is left of your remains to your family as a farewell gift as well." Draco said harshly.

"Don't worry, Blaise says you look like a girl, he would know." Pansy said, practically dragging Draco down the halls. Blaise watched them go, sniggering to himself, whoever it was that caught Draco's eye was in deep trouble.

* * *

Draco returned to the Common room two hours later with a very pleased look on her face. Pansy looked dazed and mystified though. Draco was currently humming a tune and grinning madly. "Draco, are you okay?" Pansy asked timidly, afraid Draco had finally lost it.

"I'm perfectly fine Pansy. Did you see the look on Potters face? He blushed when I smirked at him Pansy, he blushed tomato red!" Draco cackled evilly.

"Yeah, I saw. But I mean everyone in the library was staring at you, and three guys attempted to flirt with you but you were just staring off in space. And they were hot too! Who's the lucky guy to get you so exclusively?" Pansy asked. Actually, Draco had spent her time staring at Potter to see his blushing face with every look she sent his way.

Draco smirked but didn't say anything; she knew it meant death to say a word about it. "Pansy lets go and get me some more clothes from the girl's dormitories. I think it's about time I start at least faking I know what it is to be a girl" Draco said, and they were off.

Draco had not stolen per say, maybe borrowed without ones knowledge, many items of clothing to wear until Christmas, in a month's time. She wasn't fond of skirts, but she would wear them if she had to. She still wasn't used to having breasts and right now they hurt.

"Draco, stop holding your breasts! It's not ladylike damn it!" Pansy said for the sixth time.

"But Pansy, they hurt!" Draco whined. Pansy slapped her hands away from her chest. Draco glared at Pansy but obeyed her commands. 'Damn Pansy, how do girls do this?' Draco thought to herself.

"Doesn't matter if your chest hurts! It's how it's done" Pansy said.

"Well to hell with how it's done. I'll do it my own damn way!" Draco growled. Pansy just shook her head with laughter.

"I doubt that Draco, you're a Malfoy." Pansy reminded her. Draco sighed and nodded.

"And I'm cursed for it" she whispered when Pansy turned her back to explain to her roommates why their trunks and drawers had been raided for clothes.

All hell broke loose when Draco read the letter her mother had sent her the following morning. "I WILL NOT FIND A SUITABLE BOY AND I'LL DAMN STOP TORTURING POTTER WHEN I WANT TO!" Draco screamed over the Slytherin table, attracting attention from all corners of the Great Hall.

"Draco calm down" Pansy said, trying to sooth her friend's rage.

"I'll bloody calm down when I want to" Draco snapped, but she did lower her voice a bit. The bite of anger was still in her voice though.

"Draco, your expected to marry a boy whose right for you, but still meets family approval" Pansy said as if it were simplicity itself. But for Draco it was a real problem.

"Well if they think they have any choice in who I want, they got another thing coming. If I want a bloody Gryffindor, I'll bloody well have his arse!" Draco seethed and Pansy stared at her as if she'd gone insane.

"A Gryffindor Draco, are you crazy? Lost your mind maybe? You hate Gryffindors!" Pansy hissed into Draco's ear.

"That was when I was a boy. I still hate them but I'll tolerate them as long as I get what I want!" Draco said stubbornly, and whatever Pansy said to her, she would not sway in her choice.

It was settled later that day when Draco threw a book at Pansy's head, and Pansy scratched Draco. Pansy wound up with pink hair from a curse and Draco had a nasty cut all the way down her arm.

"Fine Draco, go after your Gryffindork, just leave me out of it!" Pansy huffed, stalking up to her dormitory with a hand in her pink hair.

"Thank you Pansy darling!" Draco called after her; quite satisfied she had won that. Draco preformed a simple healing charm on her arm and went off to her room to master the art of putting on eyeliner.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning feeling fine and dandy. She got up and yawned to look at herself in the mirror. When she turned over to see blood all over her sheets, she searched her person for blood. Her legs were covered in it but she couldn't tell where the source was coming from.

"PANSYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Draco shrieked, fainting when she realized where the blood was coming from. Draco had just been introduced to the thing all girls bitched about, her period.

Review! I must know what my readers think. any ideas to help me write are loved :P


	8. getting what she wants

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N Oki well i was stuck with this chapter at first, but **dedmun **gave me the review that helped me get an idea for the next chapter. Thankies , Thankies lovley reviewers who were kind enough to leave one for me.other then that..I got evil ideas next chapter, positevly evil >:

* * *

"Draco it was going to come sooner or later" Pansy said, as Draco cleaned up in the bathroom.

"Well excuse me for never wanting this. I did not say hey, I WANT TO BE A BLEEDING GIRL!" Draco screamed through the door, and a crash was heard in the bathroom that sounded oddly like things being thrown to the floor.

"Draco, please you're not making this any…" Pansy started to say before the bathroom door burst open and Draco looked at her with two glaring silver eyes.

"..easier, Pansy? It's not easy to suddenly like guys, have to wear make up, and then get a period!!!" she yelled at Pansy before stalking out the door and stomping her way to the Great Hall.

Draco was more then angry; she was ready to commit murder. First she had been told who she was supposed to marry, it had never mattered before! Now she was being forced to make an effort to look like a bloody girl. Well, she wouldn't listen to them.

Draco lost in her angry thoughts, slammed face first into Hermione Granger. She felt stunned for a moment as she heard the other girl cry out in pain. Her face even showed how stunned she was, and the mudblood seemed even more stunned then she was.

"Ferret boy, actually I should say girl, watch your fucking steps would you?" the Weasel snapped, hugging the stunned mudblood.

"SHUT UP ABOUT HOW I'M A GIRL!" Draco screamed in his face, glaring at the stupid weasel. She stalked away from them to the Slytherin table and sat down rigidly.

"Ron, I don't think Malfoy needs a reminder that he is now a she. She seemed stunned when she ran into Malfoy (I don't understand this sentence or how is had anything to do with Harry's point… Unless you meant Hermione instead of Malfoy)." Draco heard Potter say in Draco's defense.

"Oh come on, Malfoy doesn't care. Plus it's kind of funny how Malfoy's now a girl! It's going to be horrible for him!" stupid weasel retorted.

"Ron, just leave Malfoy alone about being a girl alright?" Potter said, Draco would have loved to kiss Potter right at this moment, but she wasn't in the mood to see the Weasel's ugly face right now.

"Harry if you want me to, I don't know why you're sticking up for Malfoy though. He deserves this you know!" the weasel said before Draco tuned out, feeling happier because Potter had told the git to leave her alone. Draco didn't know it, but she had the traces of a little smile on her mouth.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't make Draco smile. She felt dirty, and she seemed to snap at anyone who wasn't Potter. Draco had never been fond of the Gamekeeper's class, and today it was another monstrosity.

Draco glared at the…creatures. She didn't care what they were at this point; she only knew they were ugly! Draco would rather have had potions and watch Potter suffer rather then herself.

But suffer she did, and got herself bitten by that stupid, flea infested creature! "OW" Draco screamed as blood started to spill over her robes. "Why me? Why today? Why all this damn blood!" she screeched, drawing the attention of everyone in the class.

Draco gave them all a glare and stalked off to the Hospital wing without saying a word; if she did she might curse them all to oblivion. "Malfoy, MALFOY" she heard someone calling after her, she turned around ready to knock the daylights out of the speaker when she saw Potter himself running after her.

His hair was somewhat windblown from running and she had the sudden urge to tackle him, which she did promptly. "Malfoy? Uh could you not kill me and let me come along with you to the hospital? Hagrid wanted me to go with you…" he said while Draco clung to his waist as they lay on the floor.

"For you, I'd do many things. But I'm not letting you go" she stated bluntly.

"Huh?" he asked, blushing a bit.

"Git, you know exactly what I mean. I don't care what my father and mother say; if I want you I'm going to have you. I am a Malfoy after all." she stated simply before kissing his lips, and snickering at his stunned expression.

"Exactly—exactly when did you start..?" Potter asked, he didn't get all the words out but Draco understand what the hell he was trying to say just the same.

"I'm a girl Potter. I was straight as a guy and I'm straight as a girl, I guess. So I started liking you when I saw you after my change. You're mine Potter, and if I see you so much as looking at another girl I will make you wish you'd never taken your eyes off of me" Draco said while her eyes flashed dangerously.

Potter laughed weakly, he didn't seem to know if that was good or bad to hear. 'Could be both Potter, could be both' she thought.

"Umm, I think we might want to fix that hand—er—up" Potter stated. Draco rolled her eyes.

"Of course we should, I don't want to have my lovely skin marred!" she said, getting up and dragging Potter along with her, still holding onto his waist.

* * *

"Draco, about Potter…" Pansy said at dinner.

"What about him?" Draco asked, glaring at Pansy.

"Well your parents might want to know about it." Pansy suggested before going back to her meal. Draco frowned, should she tell her parents about her choice? 'Oh they will kill me now' Draco thought.

Review!!! tell me whatchya thought!! i must know bwhahaha! sorry i am a little insane right at this moment, its called chocolate..and its well a drug for me!


	9. Letter of Destiny, or Horror

Dislcaimer: See first chapter.

A/N oki things picking up a pace i think..actually maybe -shock- showing plot hehe. OKi questions might be raised about this chapter, but ohwell -sighs- can't keep em all happy!

* * *

Draco decided to burry the hatchet, as they say, and pulled out parchment from her desk. She sat down on her bed with a quill and started to write the letter that just might send her father and mother into permanent shock.

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I know you said to find myself a nice Slytherin or Ravenclaw boy, but well…Chemistry just ignored that fact! I mean what is so bad about him anyways? Sure he's not the brightest when it comes to saving himself, but he'll always think of me first, I mean isn't that a bonus? He isn't all that ugly, and he's probably going to turn out rich. He's freaking powerful, we all know that…so what should be the trouble? Okay so he's not exactly what the family would approve of, but I mean…Harry Potter isn't that bad, honestly!_

_Love your daughter,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco looked over what she had written one last time. "That should soften the blow, all those good points about Harry" Draco said out loud, although no one was there to hear her say it.

Draco opened her door and walked down the corridors to mail her letter, hoping Harry would still be alive after her father read the letter. She hoped at least.

Lucius Malfoy's Sunday morning was going along smoothly. He was in his study looking over some dark arts books, while taking mental notes on which one's would work nicely for the Dark Lord.

He noticed his son's, no daughter's… actually, wait, Draco's falcon was perched on the windowsill waiting to be let in. He got up, resting the book on his desk, and walked over to the window letting the bird in.

The bird hopped onto his arm and he took the note attached to the falcon's leg. He then moved away, the bird flying off to find some mice, and sat in his comfy chair, getting himself settled to read a letter from Draco. He opened the parchment up and began reading.

As he got further to the end his face paled, and paled, until it was chalk white. As he read the words 'Harry Potter' the letter fell out of his hands and he proceeded to get up stiffly, before falling down on his expensive carpet, like a plank.

* * *

"Lucius, Honey, are you okay?" Lucius heard his wife say. He opened his eyes to see her lovely face looking at him, smiling with relief. "Thank Merlin you are up Lucius, I was afraid something had happened to you" she said.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but only the words "Letter, Harry Potter, Draco" came out, as he remembered all he had read. He suddenly fainted again, into Narcissa Malfoy's stunned grasp.

Narcissa let go of her husband and walked over to his desk, ignoring the dark arts book, deciding it best to talk to him about those books later. She picked up her daughter's letter and read it.

"Oh dear" she whispered calmly. Setting the letter down, she walked over to her fainted husband and slapped him in the face.

Lucius' eyes sprang open and he looked at her. "Lucius Malfoy this is no time to over react. You should be writing a letter to Draco right now. She can't have Potter and be a Malfoy at the same time. Think of what your mother will say!" Narcissa said.

"Yes, write a letter, what I should do, yes" he mumbled, picking himself up off the floor. Undignified to be on the floor for a Malfoy, it was unacceptable of him to faint like that!

"Unless, of course, in a case where she becomes stubborn, like she can become, in which case we'll just have to invite the boy over to the next family gathering." Narcissa stated.

Lucius' eyes widened, and if Narcissa could she would burst out laughing at him. "WHAT? Narcissa have you gone MAD? We can't do that, I mean, Dark Lord….he, you've lost it right?" Lucius stuttered.

"No, I have not. Family comes first honey, always comes first. Playing comes second" she said, Lucius gaped at his wife.

"I think you have" he said under his breath, but got up to write a letter just the same.

"I heard that." she replied, walking swiftly out of the room to find a potion to cure headaches, Lucius was going to be giving her one soon enough.

Lucius glared at his study door as it closed. "I have two females in my life who are going to get me killed." he whispered, and sat down trying to get comfortable, but who could get comfortable when you're most likely going to end up inviting an enemy to your house because your daughter refuses to listen to orders?

* * *

Draco, on the other hand, was enjoying her Sunday morning to the fullest. She had already tracked down Harry Potter and made herself comfortable on his lap. The Weasel was gaping at them and the glares he was giving Draco were enough to make up for being in his presence alone.

"Well if you weren't on his lap!" Weasel was saying, but Draco just chuckled.

"I'm allowed to be on his lap, he is after all, my boyfriend." Draco said, smirking when the Weasel's jaw dropped open.

"Harry, Malfoy, what?" he said.

"Wow, articulate today aren't we?" Draco replied.

"Shut it Malfoy. Girl or boy you're still an arrogant git!" Weasel growled.

"Uh… could you two for five minutes cooperate?" Harry asked, not bothering to answer the Weasels question.

"Oh fine, but if he makes one more comment about my gender" Draco started to growl a threat before Harry poked. Draco yelped and squirmed, it did tickle a lot.

"Ticklish are we?" Harry said. 'Cocky bastard' Draco thought, glaring at him.

"I think I'm going to go track down where Hermione ran off to" Weasel said and promptly left them alone. 'Ha weren't expecting Harry to be playful with me did you Weasel' Draco thought, but didn't bother to say it out loud.

"Finally, I get you for myself!" Draco exclaimed before attaching herself to his mouth. Yes Draco's morning was going just fine.

Review!! I must have reviews and know how its going!


	10. The Trouble with Stubborn Girls

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

A/N writers block shall die! OKay this isnt beta'd so bear with me and my bad grammar, i just hope that it reads fine. I think i caught the major mistakes, some words could be mispelled... But if it bothers ya a lot just ask to be a beta of mine :P because I'm trying my best! OKi another thing, constructive cristism is always accepted, I need to know where my weak points are!

**InuLorien: **As far as I'm concerned the Malfoy's are a family, just with older traditions. So that is why they are the way I'm showing them!

* * *

Well morning post is the morning post, with the many owls coming with their packages and letters to deliver to the children. The noise was as loud as ever and Draco's hawk was probably the one the caught the most attention as it soared in circles above Draco.

"BLOODY BIRD GIVE ME MY MAIL" Draco screamed eventually, glaring through the slits of her eyelids at her bird. Her blonde head moved quickly around as she tried to suppress her annoyance with the bird.

The falcon swooped down gracefully, as a Malfoy's bird should, and let Draco take the letter finally. "Good for nothing show off." Draco mumbled, but the bird didn't seem to mind seeing as the falcon was more interested in Draco's food.

'Wonder what daddy dearest decided to tell me now.' Draco thought as she unfolded the letter. She read it slowly, glaring at the content and feeling angrier every second.

_Daughter,_

_You're mother and I have read your letter, and we cannot stress anymore that you indeed cannot date Potter! He's Potter Draco, what are you thinking? He's not a pureblood for one, he's not a Slytherin and he is definitely not a Ravenclaw. He will get you killed before you can say quiditch, he may be powerful but he's number one on the Dark Lord's Must do away with list. I would know about that list, I personally advised him in creating that list. You're mother seems to think you will not listen to me, which I know is not true, so she advises to bring Mr. Potter along with you for Christmas, next family gathering and all. I hope you understand and drop that annoying Potter right away, be sensible. You are after all a Malfoy._

_Love Father._

Draco snarled at the letter before taking out her wand and setting the letter on fire. "DRACO!" Pansy cried, putting the fire out with her wand. She glared at Draco's from her plate.

"Draco honestly. Keep you're temper down. You're not acting very ladylike at all." Pansy said, ignoring the seething glare Draco was giving her.

"To- Hell- With- Being-A-Proper-Malfoy-Girl!" Draco said, emphasizing every word with a voice dripping with temper. Draco had had enough of this, she didn't want to hear another word about being a proper girl if it meant restrictions, and it had never mattered when she was a boy.

Then again Malfoy men were allowed to choose whoever they wanted, do whatever they wanted really. 'Why did this happen to me? Who dropped that damn Magic Isis into my drink!' Draco growled, looking around her table suspiciously. It suddenly mattered very much who had done this to her, because she was suffering for it!

"Pansy, who would hate me enough to drop Magic Isis into my drink? Who would hate me enough to get their hands on the drug!" Draco asked her.

"Ummm…where should I start?" Pansy asked and Draco gave her a scowl.

"I'm not that horrible!" She exclaimed.

"Uh, Draco. Many kids here hate you, the ever so clever and wondrous Trio wouldn't care enough to drop the drug in you're drink." Pansy said with much sarcasm in her voice.

"Hufflepuff's are all about forgiving and forgetting, how they manage it we'll never know." Blaise put in.

"Ravenclaw maybe, but who have you pissed off in that house? Most of us leave Ravenclaw alone." Vincent said. 'Wow you're paying attention to something that isn't food. Good for you' Draco thought.

"Someone in Gryffindor?" Draco asked, eyeing her pumpkin juice before taking a sip and tasting for any juice. No such luck, pumpkin juice to the core. 'Good thing to' Draco thought.

"Maybe, someone in Slytherin wouldn't do that. They'd have to be crazy to try." Blaise said, and Draco nodded. They would have to be crazy, Draco would have caught them in a minute, and he was after all another Slytherin.

"So how did they get it into my juice then if they were not a Slytherin?" Pansy pointed out, and the group looked confused. Millicent turned her face to them and frowned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, peering at them all.

"Milli, did you see anyone go near Draco's cup the morning he was changed? Because it's become painfully apparent that a Gryffindor wouldn't get near his cup." Pansy asked her, raising an eyebrow as if to test Millicent's intelligence.

"Not that I can think of. I mean who did Draco piss off in Slytherin? Who would take anything Draco says seriously?" She asked, and they all nodded until seeing Draco's scowl and rather nasty glare.

"I'm going to go tell Serverus what we have come up with so he doesn't have to search the entire school" Draco said, and got up, not noticing she had only eaten half her eggs. Pansy looked like she was about to get up but Draco shook her head. "I'm going alone on this one" Draco said, before walking away from the table.

She caught Potter's eye, seeing as he wasn't taking his eyes off her and jerked her head sideways to indicate he had better come with her. He nodded silently before moving back to the mudblood and the Weasel. Hey, liking the guy didn't mean she had to like his stupid friends.

Draco waited out side the Great Hall for Harry. Harry came out with his book bad clung over his shoulder and his hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush in days. "Potter is you're hair forever going to look like you've just crawled out of bed?" Draco asked, smirking.

Harry smiled at her; he looked like an imp in a way. Draco started to chuckle. "Yepp.. I can only think of how many haircuts went into the unsuccessful effort to suppress my messy hair. It's just natural." Harry said, green eye's glinting in the light.

"Listen, meet me here after lunch. I need to go talk to Serverus about something. Then you and I are going to write a letter to my father telling him how we'd love to attend Christmas at the manor" Draco said, grinning when Potter blanched.

"You're joking right?" Harry asked, Draco just shook her head.

"Oh no, I assure you I am not joking Potty. Mother insists" Draco said, smirking at how Potter paled and lost the confidence he usually seemed to carry with himself. Gryffindor bravery may still be there, but Harry didn't seem too thrilled at all about Draco's announcement.

"If you hadn't noticed Draco, you're father is a Death Eater, how can I go near his house if I want to keep my neck?" He asked, looking uncertain. Draco frowned.

"You can damn well keep you neck Potter. Mother won't allow playing while you're there. I want you there, I'm risking a lot right now. My family is going to chew me out for not doing what is expected of me. Guess who is the main attraction of my so-called rebel streak? You Potter. So if you want to keep you're neck, I suggest you help me write this letter" Draco growled, her silver eyes narrowing on a fidgeting Harry Potter.

"Playing? Is that what you purebloods call it. Dear good...never mind. Alright, Alright!" Harry replied, Draco grinned. ' He feels guilty, oh this is perfect for manipulation' Draco thought, well she can't be good all the time.

Draco nodded. "Good" She said before wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss. She traced the outline of his lips with her tongue before she heard mocking laughter from behind Potter.

Draco pulled away and looked over Potter's shoulders, even though he was almost the same height as her. There stood a bunch of Potter's Gryffindor pack animals. Draco rolled her eyes at them and pecked Harry on the lips one more time.

"Lunch" She said, before walking away from them towards the dungeons, hoping she looked like she was walking with purpose. She didn't stop, but she did hear, Potter say shut up Seamus. Draco grinned and flipped her hair behind her shoulders before turning the corner to get to Serverus' classroom. She hoped it had them all knowing who was damn well bloody in charge.

Review! Please I need to know how it's going :P Sorry about the grammar again, I probably have a lot of mistakes in here ;.;


	11. Veiws changing

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

A/N I dunno how long I'll have another update on any stories, I've been hit with a bad stomach bug or something. So I'm really lucky to be feeling well right now to update something , time to answer a few reviews!

**xxphatxbaybeexx **I'm trying to make my chapters longer, It'll be awhile till i get there i think..I'm pretty new to fanfiction.

**mojo-jojo241 **I'd be welcome to the idea of letting you use this fic with a bunch of other H/D fics for you website. Grammar's not the best though. My name being linked? Either way I'm good for it.

**Sheree** Hmmm, I'm gonna use you're sugesstion and use it to the best of my ability!

**InuLorien** Hmm, I might use that plot, I dunno if I'll have it exactly like that...but I'm always open to the idea. I just feel this story is more on Draco's family then anything...but if you really think I should add in that plot idea I'll most deffinetly try to add it into my own plot. :P always fn to mix in things!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco lookedaround Severus Snape's office. It was eerie yes, but it always had fascinated Draco in a sense that it screamed out 'The Strange, Yet Beautiful.' Draco sighed and looked for Severus. He seemed to be sitting at his table, glaring menacingly at the paper in front of him.

'I feel sorry for the student who wrote that paper' Draco thought, walking up to the table and standing in front of it. There was a silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, just impatient. Severus looked up from grading his papers and frowned at her.

"Yes Miss Malfoy? What would you like?" he asked, sounding uninterested, but Draco knew better. He just didn't want anyone who came by the door, which Draco had left open, to see him in what could look like a nice side of the professor. He certainly would not like to have something like that out, how would the children feel fear for him?

"Well, I was wondering. Is it possible for a Slytherin to have slipped the Magic Isis into my drink?" Draco asked, she knew she sounded somewhat unsure of herself, and she didn't know if that was far from the truth.

"Why would a Slytherin do that?" Severus asked, looking rather affronted that the idea of a Slytherin doing such a dirty trick on another Slytherin would ever come out of Draco's mouth.

"Well, I'm not to sure. But really, who else could have done it?" Draco asked, raising her eyebrow. "Think on it Severus, no one could be as devious or cunning as a Slytherin can be." Draco explained and Severus' face-hardened.

"You do have a point Draco." he said stiffly, taking the suggestion into consideration. Then his black eyes rested on the paper again, and he glared again. "I'll look into it, now don't you have someone else you could go annoy?" Severus asked and Draco smiled.

"Yes, I do." Draco responded turning to leave. Severus cleared his voice though, and Draco stopped just outside the door, "Yes Severus?"

"You're taking Potter with you for Christmas I'm assuming?" Severus asked, his voice full of disdain as he said Potter. Draco sighed and turned around nodding.

"Yes, Mother feels it necessary for him to meet my family. Father may not play while he's over there, so I'm not too worried about it." Draco said and walked out the door. Severus shook his head, the greasy strands of black hair falling over his face.

"It's not that I'm worried about Malfoy, it's Potter and his big head." Snape said to himself, and went back to glaring at his student's essay, ready to destroy their hopes of passing it. Yes, today may be a good day, the thrill of punishing dunderheads.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Haaarrrry" Draco whined, trying to get her own way. She had proposed the idea of making him look more…acceptable for Christmas. He couldn't very well have hair like that, all messy. And the glasses would not do! Now to get started on his wardrobe, awful, simply awful.

"Draco, no, no, and NO!" Harry bellowed, causing several students to look up from their plates at the pair. Draco slumped in the seat she was in and pouted, waving her hair around her fingers dramatically.

"Oh come on Harry, you don't want to be seen by my family looking like that, trust me. It would create a worse scandal then it did when my Uncle Cormac admitted he was homosexual. At least the guy he chose had taste!" Draco said. Ah yes, Uncle Cormac.

Her Uncle had always been the odd one in the Malfoy family, always drawing and off on some stupid idea about treating muggles nicely. Draco had never once considered being attracted to a male in her life, now she realized what tough work it was. They were impossible!

"Draco, whether or not I have good taste is my choice, not yours. I'm rather happy with the clothes I buy for myself." Harry said, looking at her with a stubborn expression, even the way he held himself said 'I refuse to budge to your wise words Draco.'

Draco snorted and started to laugh at Harry. He looked at her questioningly, frowning in thought at the girl sitting beside him. "Harry, you can't go around the Manor looking like you do right now. I really advise a change in wardrobe, for this trip only." Draco said, putting on a bright smile.

"Harry don't listen to ferret, you look fine," the weasel said. Draco wanted to hex all his freckles off; lord knew he could use that! Ron glared at Draco, looking rather pissed off that Draco was sitting at the GRYFFINDOR table.

Draco smirked, knowing it made her look smug and higher then the rest of them. "No he doesn't, you two both have no taste whatsoever." Draco said, looking back at Harry to see him glaring at her.

"Draco, I'll go with you to this meeting thing, but I refuse to change totally for you. You either take me as I am,to your house, or I don't go." Harry said. How unfair he was being! It wasn't Draco who had a problem with him; it was her, well, most likely her whole family who would have a problem with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco sulked, she whined, she annoyed, but Harry would not budge. He would go to Malfoy Manor looking like some common bloke, and Draco would be labeled a disobedient child. Even now following Potter to god knows where right now didn't edge her annoyance with him.

'That's what you get for liking a Potter' Draco thought, glaring at the back of Harry's ebony hair. She wanted to throw something at him, she wanted to rant and rave. But Harry still held onto her hand, pulling her with him through this maze of corridors.

They stopped at a window, a wooden bench sat under it and Harry sat down on the bench, pulling Draco into his lap. Draco nuzzled her nose into Harry's neck, and then bit him. "Ow!" Harry said in surprise, "What was that for?"

"You're being way too stubborn for my liking" Draco responded, and went back to nuzzling his neck, nipping him every so often. She noticed that shadows were starting to play on their forms, so she turned around to see the sunset outside.

"I would get used to that, I'm very stubborn" Harry responded, but Draco barely heard him. Her eyes were glued to the pink, orange, and purple sky outside. The colors seemed to mix into a beautiful tapestry in the sky. They danced on Draco's gray eyes, taking all her attention away from the world into this one scene in front of her.

"Like the view? I come here sometimes just to clear my head." Harry chuckled; his breath ran gently across her ear. Draco shivered. Her blonde hair waving across her back, she could feel it ghosting over her clothes.

"Yes" Draco breathed, eyes glued to the sunset. Draco was broken out of her trance when Harry's lips pressed onto hers. 'Why didn't I know about this side of Boy wonder when I was a guy?" Draco thought while wrapping her arms around his neck.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco was thoroughly snogged out when she got back to the Common room. Pansy took one look at her and squealed. "So I see you were having fun" Pansy remarked, feeling Draco's glare at the back of her head.

Draco sat down on the couch, sighing as she thought about the sunset and Potter, 'I think I will always associate Potter and sunsets from now on.' She smiled, not a smirk, not a cruel smile, just a happy little smile. Pansy was snickering at her as she sat down across from Draco.

"Pansy is it weird to find some guy you thought you hated a month ago suddenly turns into a romantic idiot?" Draco asked, staring at the leather couch and searching the designs of the lines in it.

"He's a Gryffindor, I was sure there would be some side to him like that. Don't tell me you like that?" Pansy said, shocked. Draco never had much cared for romance when she was a boy.

"I think it's….nice. Sweet, not like my other relationships, you know?" Draco responded.

Pansy snorted. "Draco, I think you got some screws loose. Your past relationships were all about one thing, Draco, getting lucky." Pansy said, smirking at Draco.

Draco glared at her. "So you're telling me as a girl I'm nicer to be around?" Draco asked, glaring at her friend as she scratched her head to think of something to say to not piss Draco off.

"Not that you were unpleasant, Draco, but you were never going to think about getting married until you had to, remember? But it seems as a girl you're just more pleasant to be around." Pansy explained.

Draco hid her hands in her pockets. "Must be the girl hormones. Can I have that potion for the pain now? Cramps are becoming more noticeable then they were earlier." Draco asked Pansy. Pansy nodded and got up for a potion in her room.

Draco sighed. Being a girl wasn't easy, especially when you have blood flowing out of you naturally every month, and it wouldn't end for another day or so. At least with Pansy's help, and Potter as a distraction, it didn't make her go insane. Draco sighed again and curled up in a ball on the couch.

&&&&&&

Review!! I like to know how the story is sounding. I personally don't like this chapter, but what can ya do? The line no longer works for me so the reason for the &&&&& etc.


	12. Change me Back?

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N Well, took awhile with this chapter but my beta says more description is in it, which is good! I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter : But unfortunently..life happened -sighs- I'm gonna answer some reviews, again , hehe I thank those who reviewed my one shot i posted, i made that many cry eh? -surprised with self-

**xxphatxbaybeexx **lol awww but i need critism, keeps my stupid writer head out of the high chair i can sit on :D

**D EDMUN** Hehe glad you're happy with the progression, sometimes..i screw up with timing and things move way to fast ;.; sadly

**Buttons **Lol than, yeah Draco has lots of personality..oh bucket loads xD

**InuLorien **Lol thanbkies :D I pride myself on humour at least xD Was it you who told me I write so well on my one shot? Well if it was -hugs tightly- thanx i needed to hear that :D I was doubting myself :P If not ohwel keep the hug :P

* * *

Aweek went by, and every night Harry and Draco would go up to the same place and sit there, just kissing and cuddling. Draco felt like an overflowing fountain of too much happiness bubbles; Malfoys did not feel like that, to Draco's knowledge at least. 

Draco was apprehensive about Harry meeting the Malfoy family. Her family would probably not approve of him, and Draco couldn't understand it but she didn't want to listen to her family. She wanted Harry, after all a Malfoy gets what they want, and she wanted a do-gooder, brave, idiotic Gryffindor.

Harry was still refusing to change his wardrobe for the trip to Malfoy manor on the Christmas holidays. It ticked Draco off that she could get him to do some things but not everything, he should be worshiping the ground Draco walked on damnit! But he wasn't, he was being a stubborn bull, and refused to make himself look like he could fit in with the Malfoy clan.

The things Draco went through for that boy. It was so sad and upsetting.

* * *

Snape was glaring at Theodore Nott, who was looking rather scared indeed. Severus Snape was not a happy man right now. Actually, he was beyond furious that a Slytherin would be sneaky enough to turn on another Slytherin. 

"So let me go threw that sorry excuse you have for your offense" Severus growled, looking intimidating and evil as he could manage. That wasn't very hard; he was a natural at that.

"Well, Draco pissed me off one to many times with his jokes on me. I told him to stop with the insults, but he never took my warnings! So I dropped the Magic Isis into his drink and let him, or should I say her, have a taste of what it was like to feel humiliation." Nott said so simply, like it had been a breeze to just get a hold of a mostly illegal drug and drop it into Draco Malfoy's drink. And for what? Foolish Slytherin pride!

"Mister Nott, I hope you realize how much trouble you are in, and that if I am lucky I may be able to fix Draco's gender problem. If YOU are lucky, understand? For now I'm thinking of a punishment, it takes awhile to think of horrible gruesome punishments" Severus said coldly, getting a grim satisfaction as the boys face paled.

"Yes sir" Nott replied. 'At least he did not stutter like any other pathetic excuse for a student would have. Slytherin to the core, why do I get stuck with them?' Snape thought to himself, feeling a slight pity for his predicament.

He had a Malfoy to change back into a man with his genius potion making skills, an evil punishment for a Slytherin to dish out, and just for fun, a Potter to give detentions to for a month.

Severus Snape had such a rough time in life, yes he did!

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was glaring at his calendar, in a week he would be hosting the next Malfoy clan get together. In a week he would be allowing Harry Potter into his house because his daughter was smitten with him. In a week he would have to tell the Dark Lord Harry Potter couldn't be harmed while he was at Malfoy Manor. 

In a week he was going to be doomed for life. The Dark Lord would not be pleased, and would probably try and get his way around it all with another plan. It wasn't going to be an easy ride, seeing as his wife strictly forbade playing during the Malfoy family gathering.

Lucius was shocked that his daughter decided that Harry Potter was worth it to say 'screw the family' and go on and do what she wanted. Naturally Lucius would encourage this, but he had always thought his heir would date a woman, not be the woman!

"There should be a book that says how Malfoys should act, that way I could tie it to Draco's face and make her abide by it" Lucius grumbled, sitting down in his comfortable chair in his study, looking through Voldemort's plans of his next movement in the war he had created.

* * *

Draco was smiling as she walked around the castle; it was decorated with Christmas lights and snowflakes. Gleaming lights danced on her eyes, warming her up with the cheery disposition the castle was now in. 

Draco was searching for Harry, so she could track him down and remind him what to bring when they got onto the coaches tomorrow. He had so much to get, and Draco would not let herself be seen with him in those damn clothes, even if she had to wrestle him into new clothes.

Draco hadn't told anyone, but she had packed a few of her old clothes, so she could somehow get Harry into them. Plus his ass would look good in the pants she had, and that made her smile gleefully. She did like Harry's ass.

Draco walked into the great hall to find Harry smiling and joking with the Weasel and Granger. Draco still had distaste for Granger, but she grudgingly admitted Granger was okay, as long as she stuck with the Weasel and kept her sights on him. Harry was Draco's and only Draco's.

"Hey Draco" Harry said, smiling at her with such brightness Draco felt her heart melt. She was becoming such a sucker for his smiles, it bothered her somewhat. Why didn't she have this melting inside affect on Harry? The fact she felt she didn't bothered her much more then it should have, she'd never cared before with girls, why was Harry so different?

Draco sighed, and smiled back. "Hey Harry, you all packed for tomorrow?" she asked, feeling pleased at the snort the Weasel gave in his throat, and the yelp he got from Granger when she kicked him in the shin.

"Yeah, I'm all set…" Harry was going to say something more when he started to glare over Draco's shoulder. Draco felt puzzled at first the realized he was looking over her shoulder and Draco turned around to see Sev there. Draco smiled warmly at her professor.

"Draco, I need to talk to you about the Magic Isis" Snape said, and then walked away from the foursome in the direction of his office. Draco sighed; she knew she would have to follow.

"I got to go Harry see you later, okay? Same spot" Draco said, referring to 'their bench.' Harry smiled and nodded, turning back to his friends while Draco walked off to see what Sev had found out.

* * *

Draco was not pleased, Theodore Nott, the little snake! She had every right to play those pranks on him; he just had no sense of humor! Snape had found out it was Nott by looking through the dormitories for any signs of Magic Isis, he had found another bottle of the drug hidden in Nott's desk. 

"I will make him pay for this" Draco hissed, knowing her pupils were dilating and her expression narrowing in anger, but she cooled down when she thought about how she found out how much she was attracted to Harry Potter.

With one thought of Harry her anger ebbed away to non-existent, which was weird for Draco, who usually kept grudges for years, and years, and years. Her constant fighting with Potter had been resulting in a grudge, and her hate at how he was so popular, good at many things, brave, everything Draco knew she could never have been..

But as a girl, she felt that his popularity was a threat to her claim on him, how good he was at things only made him more appealing, and his bravery a notable virtue. It was a very different experience then anything she had known before the Magic Isis.

"Now while you cannot take the Magic Isis again to change back into a man, I might be able to find a way to change you back" Snape was staying and Draco's heart came to a stop. 'Change me back?' Draco thought.

Draco got up, feeling confused. Did she want to be changed back? Would it be better? Would she still like Harry? Sure, things would be back to what was expected of her, but she was happy right now. Was it worth giving up?

"Draco are you okay?" Sev asked her, but Draco walked out of his office. She had a very upset look on her face, and she wasn't too sure if she wanted to be changed back or not. Draco was in turmoil with herself, she would be expected to take the chance to go for being male again, so why was she so reluctant to give up what she had just found?

Draco didn't even know if it was possible to be turned back, she had thought it impossible, so Snape decided to try anyways? For some reason Draco wished that he was unsuccessful. That meant she wouldn't have to choose, because she knew who she would choose if she had to make the choice.

Review!! I think I'm gonna attempt to make longer chapters, but longer chapters might mean less updates :


	13. Journey

Disclaimer: See first chap.

A/N Oki, finally got this one out!!My beta says my writing has gotten a lot better, I'm agreeing with her..It's a lot better then when i started out! Happy holidays to all you lovely readers, and hope ya like the new chapter!

**xxphatxbaybeexx **I think this chapter is fairly long (As best I am capable of), I hope it sounds less choppy now :)

**InuLorien **Lol i listened to you're pleas to change him back and I'm thinking of heading down that way. I doubt I will ever have sequels to my stories, but if I can find one to be made here I'll try.

* * *

Draco walked out of Hogwarts School with a ton of bags, levitated of course. Draco wouldn't carry these things herself; she might hurt herself while lugging those things into a carriage! 

It had taken her a while to pack everything, but she had done it. He bags seemed less then last year, but maybe it was just because she didn't have as many clothes to choose from this time. She would have to update her wardrobe with mother sooner or later.

Harry on the other hand held his trunk in his arms without thinking to levitate the heavy thing. 'Really, you'd think being powerful would make him logical' Draco found herself thinking as Harry stumbled with the thing over to her. 'Obviously not' Draco thought with a smirk.

"Harry, you know there is such a thing as a levitating charm," Draco said, smirking as Harry glared at her with emerald eyes.

"Shut up Draco" Harry said, taking out his wand from his robes and casting the charm on his belongings. The trunk flew up and stayed motionless in front of Harry, who had a faint blush on his cheeks. 'Must be the fact he knows he doesn't use logic' Draco thought.

Draco stared at the carriages as students climbed up into them eagerly, wanting to get their holidays started as soon as possible. Draco wasn't feeling too confident about showing Harry off to the family, because they probably would look at him with down cast eyes and point out everything Draco had chosen wrongly about; starting with Harry's round glasses.

Draco sighed, hoping Harry wouldn't do anything to embarrass her, or offend the family. Draco walked with his wand pointed at his baggage, moving them quickly over to a carriage near the end of the lines of carriages. Draco could hear Harry's light footsteps following him silently all the way.

As Draco shoved his luggage into the carriage and Harry did the same Draco couldn't help but notice how very handsome Harry looked with his hair messed up, and wearing Draco's beige pants and black shirt.

'Maybe Harry is worth upsetting the family' Draco thought to herself as they silently waited for the carriage to start moving and take them to the train. Draco hoped her father would be there to pick her up, better to break the ice right away and get the small fight over and done with as soon as possible, before they had bigger fish to fry.

* * *

Severus Snape looked out of the window while the carriages slowly pulled away, one after another. The resembled black dots from where he stood, but he knew what they were. How could he not? 

He knew he had to write a letter to Draco's father, he had to inform the Senior Malfoy that he would attempt to change Draco back into a male. Draco would never mention it to her father because she was taken with Potter, but that would change once she got back to her senses as a male.

Severus new Draco would thank him once he was changed back, who wouldn't? Severus Snape was doing him a huge favor, Draco and the rest of the Malfoy family. 'They won't have to put up with Potter much longer!' Severus thought happily.

Yes, Severus Snape was doing a big favor to Draco Malfoy by sending Malfoy Senior an owl about a potion he was currently trying to concoct. There was hope for Draco yet. Poor Snape didn't know how bad his plan to free the Malfoy's would backfire, however so badly it would backfire.

* * *

Harry and Draco had a nicejourney on the train, it had been quiet, okay maybe a few snoring idiots had interrupted their conversation, but still quiet. Draco enjoyed being able to have a conversation without snarling hateful comments for once with Harry. 

Draco and Harry levitated their luggage off the train and walked through the many cheery students, all greeting their parents happily as they came to collect them for the holidays. Draco's insides were turning as she thought about meeting her father, with Harry trailing behind her with his trunk.

'I have a bad feeling about this' Draco thought, as she noticed her father standing on the platform in the distance. He looked calm and collected, but Draco could have sworn she saw uncertainty flash through his eyes when he noticed Draco was not alone.

Draco sighed and decided it better to get this show on the road then stand there for ages upon ages hoping this whole Christmas could be erased from history and would never happen.

'Why couldn't I get turned into a girl after Christmas? At least then I could have avoided contact…maybe' Draco laughed at her thought, she wouldn't have wanted to be turned into a girl either way, but now that she was, she was used to it, and found she rather enjoyed the Harry aspect of her life.

But then this just brought thoughts of what Sev had said. If Sev could change her back, she would have no choice but to hide the information from her father, and never mention it to him. She didn't want to lose her attraction to Harry, she felt that for some reason she would lose more then gain.

Even if gaining was being a male and doing what was expected of the family. She found it was easier to disobey orders as a female, and she didn't want to lose this streak she was feeling.

Draco walked up to her father confidently, feeling anything but confident, and smiled warmly at him. Lucius Malfoy just nodded at her, giving Harry Potter a glare that Harry returned full heartily. 'Not going well, not going well at all' Draco thought, and warning bells went off through her head. She had to make sure her father would behave.

"Father, Harry Potter, Harry, my father" Draco said to break the agitated silence between the two wizards. Sure they knew who each other were, but best to start off formal and hope civility won out on how much they looked like the desired to kill each other.

Well it seemed to hit home, even though they were eyeing each other reproaching. They didn't say anything to each other, Draco guessed it was a little too early to hope for some conversation, but one could hope could they not?

'Better not hope too high Draco' she thought as she allowed her baggage to fall onto the trolley beside her father. "I trust you had a good first few months Draco" her father said, and Draco could see he was drinking in her new 'body' with, if not shame, disappointment. 'Can I ever please him?' Draco thought to herself.

Well this time around, probably not. She had chosen Harry over proper Malfoy behavior. Not that she regretted it of course. Oh no, she would rather have Harry with her on this occasion then have to face her family alone.

Her father placed a portkey onto the luggage after Harry settled his down atop of Draco's and it disappeared with a pop. He then turned towards the two of them and held out a newspaper, looking at Harry with a cold expression before he held it in front of him.

"It will take us to the manor." was all he said before Draco stuck out her left hand to curl her hand around the paper. Harry shot his hand out as well and touched the paper carefully, eyeing her father with suspicion.

'Honestly, you'd think I told him father wasn't playing for this occasion five hundred times already!' Draco thought angrily, glaring at Harry under her eyelashes. A minute went by in silence when she suddenly felt the tell tale pull at her navel.

Suddenly they disappeared as the luggage had, traveling with magic to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was the same, as it had always been, looking dark and foreboding as ever. What else was expected of a Malfoy? Draco expected it hadn't changed ever since it was built, and doubted it would ever change. Something the family didn't do, was change Malfoy Manor, because Malfoy's change too much. 

Once the world stopped spinning and Draco felt her feet land on the ground she felt a grim satisfaction when she looked at Potter's face. He seemed to be recovering from a slight discomfort, as if a thorn had just been pulled out of his thumb.

Draco looked around her, and noticed they were in the front Hall of Malfoy Manor. A purple carpet covered the floor, and dark blue drapes covered the windows beside the door. Vases and pictures clung on the walls, screaming out how prosperous the Malfoy family was.

It was a good thing Mother had put a restriction on the places where a guest could fall through the floor or always trip on one step if they were not a resident in the Manor. When Draco had been younger he had not learned how to avoid such places yet and repeatedly fell through the floor, and she wasn't sure she wanted to tell Potter…just yet.

It would be rather amusing to see the floor all of a sudden open up and allow Potter's feet to meet air and then hear his cry as he fell down a level in the

Manor. Draco found a sly grin meeting her lips as she thought of it; yes she would hold off warning Harry about those places for now.

Her father looked at them, than at the baggage, which had already arrived. He sighed and glared at Potter one last time before speaking solemnly as if someone had died. "Draco, Potter will be in one of your rooms. I don't care which one as long as you're not sharing the same bed."

Draco glared at her father, what did he think she was going to do if Harry was in her bed? 'Probably attempt to jump him' her treacherous mind told her. She sighed and rolled her eyes as her father apparated to his study, probably off to moan in self-pity that Potter was in his house and he could not tell the Dark Lord.

"Harry, stop looking like you need to be on your guard all the time. Nothing's going to happen to you for now. You're safe so come on. I need to get you to my room so we can unpack and get ready" Draco explained, levitating her luggage up into the air and walking to the staircase.

"Get ready for what?" she heard Harry ask behind her.

"To meet my family of course" Draco said, smiling to herself as she thought of the horror struck look Potters face was probably sporting right now.

Draco herself couldn't wait to see her mother's reaction to Harry, hopefully her mother was somewhere near right at the moment. Harry needed her approval before he could even be seen by the family, and if Harry got Draco's grandmothers approval, if at all possible, then he would fit right in.

Somehow Draco had the feeling his grandmother would accept Harry just to spite Lucius.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was in his study, sitting trying to think rationally. Harry Potter was in his house, was going to eat his food, AND he would be staying in the Manor for the Christmas holidays. The worst part of it all was he wasn't allowed to harm a hair on the boy's head. 

Narcissa had been very persuading when she had told him these things, or else she herself would take matters into her own hands. That hadn't happened since the incident known as the flying whip cream fiasco. Draco's fault, of course.

Draco was not a disappointment, but he seemed to disobey the family so much Lucius was afraid for the family image as respected and understood. Draco managed to wipe the slate clean of all that and start a new image. That could not happen.

Somehow Lucius had to get his daughter to like someone else, or get his daughter back to a son. Maybe Severus would be willing to help. Draco would be more manageable as a boy and this whole reunion could be forgotten in the past when Draco brought home a better suitor for himself.

Lucius smiled happily, yes he would ask Severus for help, and then get his son back and be Potter free! If only all things were that easy, like Draco acting like a proper Malfoy. His plan was fool proof!

Review!! I wanna know how I did for writing this chapter! I actually sped up the pace to this darn thing -is happy with self-


	14. Families Tensions

A/N Oh god its been to long since an update : I'm sorry about that really really sorry. I was just having a bit of writers block and another story in my mind for the last month..So I am sorry it took me forever to update this darn thing ;.; I'm writing an essay right now while I update so sadly I cannot reply to a few reviews I want to reply to ;.;

**Okay **I have one person asking me to keep Draco a girl and another to change him back, I myself have two plots that I can work into this so tell me whatchya would like to see writtenl...or wecan do it my way and I'll write whatever the heck I want to!!

* * *

Draco could tell Harry didn't care that Draco had a big mansion, or that she had four rooms that were her own in the mansion, or that she was very hot. He was giving her a pissed off glare because she had neglected to tell him that he would fall through the floor at one point during his visit.

"Harry stop sulking, it was bound to happen and it's better to be sooner rather then later. At least no you know when to step around the place you fell through!" Draco pointed out but Harry grumbled, gave her another glare before looking around Draco's guest room.

It was hardly ever used by anyone, but it had been kept in good condition if ever needed. The dark blue drapes let in little light and the magically lit lamps cast off a silver light throughout the room. A bed stood in the middle of the floor with blue and silver covers draping it.

There was a closet to the side and a table beside the bed, but other then that it had little furnishings. There was not a single stain on the purple carpet that had gold fairies dancing on the sides of it, fabricated into the very carpet itself.

Draco had never thought much of the carpet, but now she found it beautiful and she wondered if it was something to do with being a girl. Draco turned her attention from the carpet to Harry, who was still glaring at her with vibrant green eyes.

"Harry, would you please stop glaring at me" Draco said, sighing because she didn't want him to be mad at her from the very first day, they had a while to go yet.

Harry looked thunderstruck; he was gaping at her as if she could never be polite. "Draco," he said but she cut him off.

"I can say please, I do have manners." she stated, giving him an exasperated look.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Never saw them before." he said and Draco rolled her eyes.

"Well of course you didn't, I never liked you until I was turned into a girl." Draco said, grimacing as she admitted the fact she had been careless enough to let herself have an unwanted sex change.

Harry just smiled and didn't retort. He moved over to his trunk and opened it up. "Harry, wait." Draco said and moved through a side door into her room. Her room looked more or less like Harry's, only more cluttered with Quidditch and school supplies, not to mention clothes.

Draco opened one of her drawers and picked out a black top and black pants, hoping to whatever god or goddess up in those heavens that they would fit Harry and suit him. She held them carefully in her arms and walked back into the guest room and put the clothes down on the bed.

"What are these?" Harry asked, staring at the clothes dumbly.

"For you, you idiot." Draco responded.

"I'm not wearing…" Harry started to argue but Draco held up her arms in the air.

"Don't start this again, Harry, just wear them for supper and you can wear whatever you want tomorrow." Draco said, her eyes meeting his and pleading with him. She knew first impressions with her family were all that mattered, and if it was the wrong one Harry received, he would be food for the fishies.

"Even my birthday suit?" Harry asked, grinning like a loon at Draco. Draco rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Pervert." she mumbled but Harry caught it with his super human hearing.

"Oh am I?" Harry teased and Draco nodded smiling.

"Yep. One hundred percent pervert, so don't infect me!" Draco joked back smiling as Harry gave a rich chuckle.

"Oh, I think I would love to infect you." Harry said, winking at her and Draco found herself falling harder for him. 'Damn you Harry and that charm you don't even realize you have, daft sod.' Draco thought.

"Okay Harry, get dressed and meet me soon because we'll have to go to dinner shortly." Draco instructed, opening the side door and closing it behind her. She frowned and moved to her bags left on the bed and opened one up.

She felt the material of the dress Pansy told her she had to wear and hoped Harry would like it on her. She was still worried about the family, but she felt that if she was lucky she could pull anything off, even a miracle, because this was going to take a miracle to turn out right.

* * *

Draco felt bare and open when she walked into the dinning room with Harry. A ton of silver eyes swiveled to look at her and the guy she had felt worthy enough of her and she could tell her aunt's, her uncle's, and her older cousin's gazes were calculating if Harry was good enough to be in their presence or not.

Draco's mother was first to approve of him, smiling at Draco and giving her the first real encouragement she had from her family ever since she was turned into a girl. "He'll do nicely; don't let anyone talk to him before your father's mother does. Trust me, they'll most likely follow her and if she feels he was rude to her by ignoring her…" Narcissa explained and Draco nodded.

Draco kept it in mind and searched the room for her grandmother, who usually doted over her like crazy, but this was different. She had been a boy last time she had seen her grandmother, now she was a girl.

Draco walked the length of the room over to the fireplace which crackled magically to the leather couch her grandmother sat stiffly in. Her grandmother took one look at Draco and smiled dotingly. Draco had a feeling gender didn't change how much her grandmother would spoil her.

"Draco, it's good to see you again, come on give me a kiss." her grandmother said in an old, worn voice. It wasn't a kind voice but it wasn't cruel. Her grandmother was a strict woman, but you would never have guessed it the way Draco freely gave her a kiss on the cheek and was pulled into a strong grip.

Once released from her grandmother's clutches, Draco smiled at the old woman. 'She's strong for someone so old, wonder how she still keeps that strength.' Draco thought and suspected a potion helped but she would never even think of voicing her thoughts out loud.

Her grandmother looked over to Harry and began to calculate how he looked, his posture, anything she could judge on was reviewed carefully as Draco's grandmother made her opinion on him known.

Draco was terrified when her grandmother frowned then broke into a smile. "Well Draco, who is this young man? Introduce us. It's rude not to introduce people first off!" her grandmother said, and Draco thought she had been hit in the face with a bludger.

Her grandmother, who was probably the crankiest person with everyone except Draco and her younger cousins, had not only been nice to Harry with the first words, she had told Draco she was being rude! Draco didn't know how Harry had done it, or what had made her grandmother do it, but she was ready to jump for joy. She wouldn't do that though, it wasn't what a Malfoy did.

'Well bugger me; there is a first time for everything!' Draco thought smiling at Harry encouragingly. "Harry Potter, my grandmother Acacia Malfoy." Draco said pointing to her grandmother's hand subtly, which had moved upwards to be taken.

"Grandmother, Harry Potter." she finished off, smiling as Harry took it and shook it shyly, unsure of what to do.

"Pleasure to meet you, Harry. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Malfoy Manor and find it accommodating to your needs." her grandmother said before nodding her approval and Draco wanted to give her the biggest hug ever to be given in existence.

Draco looked around the rest of the room noticing her father's glare at her mother, who was smiling back at him sweetly. 'Oh boy I hope this doesn't create anymore trouble then was already there.' Draco thought.

Draco noticed some of his cousins looking at Harry with distaste, others with fascination, and her uncle Cormac was giving her a wink. 'Seems he's not the only one creating uproar in the family anymore. Great, I'm taking Uncle Cormac's great footsteps into the next generation, why me?' Draco thought as she moved to sit on a couch by the window.

Sitting down beside her she could tell how tense Harry was. "Don't worry no one's playing tonight. I know in my family theirs a bit of a disagreement about the dark arts practice and it all began with grandmother and grandfather. It's split up our values and not everyone gets along, just remember that Harry." Draco said.

Harry looked at her with wide green eyes and nodded, as if acknowledging this and accepting it to be what it was. Draco hoped he wouldn't get caught in the middle of any tension tonight, because it was just asking for it.

* * *

Eating supper Draco could already tell tensions and emotions were running high in the family and after dinner everyone would break into the regular groups they had. Harry had been accepted into the family like any other, well almost any other. Draco's grandmother would usually have had sneered at them and insulted them.

Draco's father was fidgeting with his meal and the rice on his plate kept finding its way onto the table, annoying Draco's mother and Grandmother, and even Draco herself. After he broke a glass Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Father if you disapprove of me so much, then tell it to my fucking face!" Draco growled out, in a low voice. The light chatter stopped and the whole family stared at Draco. Usually Draco was silent but tonight she wanted Harry to be welcome and comfortable. Her father's glares were not helping.

"Draco, sit down." she heard her mother say lightly but Draco wasn't going to back down from voicing her opinion.

"I'm tired of you being disappointed in me for things I cannot help. I brought Harry with me and I would like you to stop glaring at him!" Draco said, her voice getting higher and her fathers face getting paler and his eyes narrowing.

"Draco, sit down." she heard her grandmother say but she shook her head.

"I won't sit here and watch him not be a good host. I'm going to my room. Goodnight everyone." Draco said before knocking her chair to the ground and stalking out of the room, leaving Harry and her dumbstruck family alone.

Review!! You must review bwhahaha (sorrymy friendgave me chocolate >:) It had..effects on my little insane mind.) I think I'm doing okay for writting longer chapters o.O I'm still attempting to write longer ones so work with my writing skills lol.


	15. Wonderful Plans

A/N It has been forever since I updated this story, but now that I have updated you had better love me , No you don't need to :P Umm notes on this chapter, I asked who would like to see Draco as a guy again, well I have made my decision >> But you won't know it till another chapter or so :D Mwhhaha

Thankies for all the reviews :D They were much loved and appreciated

**creaturesmint **Very good question. Because theMagic Isis drug (do not take this literally because this drug is purely fictional) was created to change the gender once and only once, therefor having no affect if taken another time. (if that makes any sense at all :D)

**Admiral Moineau** D00d! Sorry had to say it cause of that review :P

**Jen** Squealed? the story is that good for someone to squeal when they see and update? yayness!

**Marguerida** -nods- yeah I wouldn't do something if I didn't want, I couldn't decide which plot to use (cause I wanna try both but to savetime I wanna only choose one) so tis why I asked. Lol, he or she whichever one you wish to use. yeah I like writing those parts cause its interesting to see how its different for him. :)

* * *

Draco sat on her bed in her room, glaring at the door and waiting for Harry to get back to his room. She was afraid for him because her father probably would blame her little 'moment' on Harry and his oh so bad influence on his… daughter. 

Draco had been sitting in the same spot, in the same position for about twenty minutes, and felt boredom and hunger creeping up on her. She was getting even more moody with how she had talked to her father, and if she didn't get food soon all hell might break loose.

Draco herself felt it was a good idea to put her father in his place to be a good host, and maybe for once try and not glare at Harry. Unfortunately, the time she chose to let her complaints be known was in front of the rest of the family, and now Draco could only assume they were talking to her father about fixing her behavioral problems.

* * *

Draco's assumption was correct; her Aunt Cyce was now telling Lucius all about a proper school for Malfoy girls. 

"You know, Madame Juno's school for young girls would be a perfect place for Draco. They teach etiquette and how to be a good wife, what more would Draco want?" she said in her screechy voice similar to the sound wheels make while screeching on pavement. Lucius was having a hard time keeping himself in check and knew his hands were starting to fidget with his robes.

Lucius just forced a smile, nodded, and looked back at the clock on the mantle over the fireplace in the living room. Severus had told him he would meet him in his study later on that evening, and Lucius would rather get there and make plans with Severus to get Draco back to his original gender as quick as humanly possible. Assuming the potion worked.

"Lucius, are you listening to me? Another moment like back at dinner won't happen again with Draco after one day at Madame Juno's! I promise you that!" Cyce screeched and Lucius would give nothing but to wave her off and stalk up to his study and lock himself in for the night.

"Yes Cyce, I heard. I'll think about it." Lucius said, turning around to see the door covered by many obstacles. The first one was his mother eyeing him as if sending telepathic vibes, 'what was that at dinner with Draco?' The other was his brother Claudius. His mother was decidedly the worse of the two annoyances, seeing as she looked as if she was about to box his ears.

"Lucius, let me find a pamphlet for you! I'm sure Madame Juno will make an appointment with Draco as soon as possible and we can get the Potter out of here!" Cyce said, trying to get Lucius' attention again, but it didn't work.

"Fascinating Cyce, we'll talk about it another time, I have to go see mother." Lucius said, and Cyce started to laugh. Lucius mentally cringed as she laughed, seeing as it sounded very absurd and like a loud horn in your ear.

"Oh yes, Mother. You know she wants to know how your job is going. Or so I heard." Cyce prattled on and Lucius wanted to strangle her, fuck blood ties, she was annoying him.

"Wonderful, I forgot about how much she'd rather I be broke then working at my so called job." Lucius mumbled under his breathe, moving towards his mother and forgetting Cyce even existed, which was a hard thing to do mind you.

Lucius walked over to his mother, who had a stern look on her face. He reminded himself after this to make a mad dash for the door and not go over how much Money the Malfoy's now owned with Claudius; as enjoyable as that topic was, he simply had no time for it.

"Son." Acacia Malfoy said, sounding for once like the old biddy she was.

"Mother." Lucius said just as formally, he had never liked being around his mother, and why Draco did Lucius would never understand.

"What happened with Draco at dinner? That nice Potter boy wouldn't have influenced her to do that." his mother said. 'Oh wonderful… wait she thinks POTTER is GOOD for Draco? Is she nuts? What did Potter do to my mother? Hypnotize her?' Lucius thought, not wanting to believe that Potter of all people got to Acacia Malfoy's soft spot, if there ever was such a thing.

"You cannot possibly believe Potter is good for her. He's a bloody menace." Lucius replied, looking at the exit of the living room with longing.

"I would believe differently Lucius." his mother said warningly, but Lucius just rolled his eyes and decided enough was enough. He was fed up with talking to his mother, she was cold and resorted and sympathizing with Potter of all people!

"Yes well, as nice as it is talking to you mother, I really do have to be escape— I mean leaving." Lucius said smoothly, turning around and walking confidently towards the door. He heard his mother growl behind him, but he ignored it.

Lucius didn't see Claudius approach him, but when he did, Lucius groaned inwardly. "Lucius! Did you hear about the Parkinson scandal? Good thing Draco turned into a girl. They've lost a few hundred galleons I heard!" Claudius said in his blasted flowery voice that made him sound like a ponce.

Lucius looked his brother in the eye and he could see it in Cladius' eyes that this was going to be a good gossip story, his happy face told all. 'It's going to be a long night.' Lucius thought, wishing that he could leave a room faster then he was managing to do right now.

* * *

Draco heard the door open, and saw Harry's black mass hair pop into her room. "Draco? You hungry?" Harry asked. 

Draco sighed and nodded, she was. She hadn't eaten much of her dinner and, seeing as she stalked out, the house elves probably had orders not to feed any wandering kids that night.

"Good, cause I brought up your dinner for you. Your grandmother told me to." Harry said, walking into her room and handing her a plate. Draco took it eagerly and picked the fork up and scooped up the rice and stuffed it into her mouth greedily.

Harry started to laugh and Draco looked up, her mouth full of food. "What?" she asked, taking a swallow.

"You know, I thought Malfoy's were supposed to be proper?" Harry retorted, and Draco smiled.

"I've broken enough rules already, a few more can't hurt." Draco replied and set her plate down on her bed. "I'm not going to snap your head off so sit down, stay awhile." Draco said, watching Harry shuffle his feet and look hesitant to move.

Harry rolled his emerald eyes at her and sat down on her bed, looking at his surroundings. Draco sighed and started to eat her food normally, but still didn't watch her fork as delicately as she used to. 'How weird, I feel like I was more proper as a guy.' Draco thought.

"So after my brilliant exit what did the family say?" Draco finally asked, breaking the silence that lay between them.

"I wouldn't call it brilliant. Some woman who sounded like a fog horn started screeching about Madame Juno's school for proper ladies after you left though." Harry responded and Draco started to snort while she swallowed her rice.

Hacking and having Harry pat her back, she made a quick recovery. "That would be Aunt Cyce I believe. I think she has a secret obsession with Madame Juno. And of course it was brilliant, everything I do is brilliant!" Draco argued playfully.

"Draco, remember first year? Your brilliance led you straight to detention in the dark forest." Harry said, smiling back as Draco face fell at the memory of that.

"Well, they shouldn't have sent us in there! Granted the look on Longbottom's face was priceless, it wasn't safe." Draco answered, smiling cockily.

"Don't remind me, it was you fault you sent the false alarm. And when Voldemort actually came near us you ran away!" Harry said and Draco looked at him in shock.

"That… that thing was Voldemort? Well my brilliant idea to run to safety was not shared by your idea to stay." Draco retorted, feeling less amused now. She remembered seeing a mouth with fangs and silver blood of the unicorn pouring down its cloak, she shuddered remembering it. Draco had never been fond of blood.

"Not my fault." Harry grumbled and Draco sighed. She knew she was not as brave as Harry, but she wasn't about to admit that!

Shifting on her bed, she ate the last mouthfuls of her food and put the plate down on the bedside table. A silence stretched over them and Draco couldn't determine if it was uncomfortable or they just ran out of things to say to each other.

Harry sighed and lay down on the bed. "Whatchya wanna do?" he asked lazily, and Draco shrugged.

"Well since you're a goody two shoes, terrorizing random muggles isn't up your alley, so I guess we could go try and catch the snitch from each other out in the backyard." Draco suggested, smiling as Harry frowned when she said terrorize muggles.

"Please don't tell me you actually do that for a pastime, terrorizing people." Harry said, looking like it was unthinkable to harm another person. Draco just smiled impishly.

"Maybe I do Harry, maybe I do." she started to giggle as she saw his eyes narrow in suspicion and mouth open into a big O.

* * *

It took Lucius an hour to get away from his relatives, and when he finally slammed his study doors shut, he was very relieved to see Severus standing there with a scowl on his face. 

"Whatever you do Lucius, don't look outside." Severus said, and Lucius raised his eyebrow but didn't say a word. He made a mental note to look outside once Severus left to see what the heck he was talking about.

He never gave a thought that Severus' warning might actually be a warning, and not a hint to go look outside.

"Well Severus, do you have something to help me with Draco or not?" Lucius asked.

Severus' scowl darkened, and his hair fell down in stringy flips. "Magic Isis isn't supposed to have an antidote, the creator wanted to make sure of that so he could have the son of a wealthy business man become his bride, but I feel I can at least attempt to have an antidote to you in a few days." Severus said.

Lucius nodded, feeling relieved that he would have his son back. "Wonderful. The sooner I have my son back, the better. Potter's influence on Draco is already becoming clear. Draco yelled at me today, yelled! What kind of treatment is that?" Lucius asked, remembering how shocked he had been at Draco's words.

"Yes, I agree." Severus said but he also thought it was probably something Lucius deserved. Lucius was good at pretending his son thought the world of him still, but Draco was now a girl. Daughters, they rebelled earlier on, Severus had seen it at Hogwarts. Severus had a feeling that if he didn't mage to get Draco back to being a male Lucius was bound to come into a rift with his daughter.

"I knew you would. Now if you don't mind Severus, I have things to do, people to annoy me, I mean see." Lucius said, frowning at how he slipped up again and let the truth blunder out of his lips.

Severus nodded but inwardly he was smirking. Lucius wasn't cold and reserved as he wanted to be all the time and usually when he was thinking about his family he revealed more than he usually did.

Severus knew he might not be able to make a potion to change Draco back to his gender, but for everyone's sanity he thought he should at least try. Lucius seemed to be losing his sanity for one and he wasn't even asking about what might happen if the potion did not work.

"Yes, yes. I'll meet you here in two days." Severus said, and with a crack he was gone. Lucius sighed and walked the length it took him to get to the window in his study. He leaned towards the glass, taking the scene that was out in his own backyard.

His Draco was rolling around in the snow with Harry Potter in what looked to be a fight of some sort; she had a snowball in hand, and looked as if she was waiting for the right moment to shove it into Potter's face.

Potter managed to scoot out form under her and trip her into a pile of snow, but not before she grabbed his ankle and pushed him down. Lucius could not believe his daughter was doing such a thing, and in the SNOW!

Lucius watched in horror as they got up and his daughter was laughing, she was laughing after roughhousing with a boy! What kind of lady would she make? "She was more of a proper Malfoy when she was a boy, and not under Potter's influence!" Lucius grumbled, closing the curtains and walking away from his window.

Next time he would listen to Severus and not look at what he most likely did not want to see. Lucius walked out of his study and heard laughter from downstairs. At least someone was enjoying themselves.

Lucius was convinced Harry Potter was influencing his daughter, and didn't even invite the fact that maybe she always wanted to have fun like this. He didn't even speculate that it could be that Draco wasn't being influenced, and that it was her own choice to act this way.

Review! I know you read this so review-evil eye- My chapters are getting longer! bwhahah


	16. Tea and Potions

A/N I decided to stuff a twist into this update, if you find it confusing eh ;.; I'm hoping it's as unconfusable as it can be. I thank you guys for all the reviews :D much loves!

**Black Padfoot **-shakes head- Nope Magic Isis drug in this story changes the gender, it's a one time deal. irreversable. I'll explain it more next chapter :P

**fifespice **I don't know how I would manage it.. I kinda get the idea but I would have no idea of how to set it up like the movie sliding doors, plus I've never seen the movie.

**xxphatxbaybeexx **W00t for me and my longer chapters! lol.

* * *

Severus took two days to give Lucius the 'antidote.' Severus slaved over a hot cauldron, working his life into the brew. Lucius took those two days to hide in his study attempting to think of ways to kill Potter for Voldemort while his daughter and Potter.. Dare he name it? 

They had snuggled. Snuggled! Of all the most undignified, un-Malfoyish things to do, Lucius had caught Draco snuggling with Potter on more then one occasion. He couldn't take that his only heir was snuggling with his master's enemy!

Lucius had to take five deep breathes to make sure he didn't hex the pair of them, but then remembered, it was his HEIR after all. So he would wait for Draco to become a male again, and hopefully Draco would have sense enough to knock Potter off his high broomstick.

Lucius was taking one rather large gulp of water, Narcissa forbid anymore drinking, when Severus appeared out of no where and set down a vial with purple congealed gunk in it. Severus looked pleased with himself; well, as pleased as he would ever show.

"Severus, is this it?" Lucius asked, looking at the vial as if a god of some kind had come to save him from damnation.

"It should be, the ingredients help to counter Magic Isis. I'm not to sure if it will work and maybe just switch genders with someone else…" Severus said, wring his pale hands around his robes. Lucius didn't hear the last part, because he didn't much care what Severus had to say anymore.

"Severus, I have to serve lunch right now, would you like to join us?" Lucius asked, smiling in a sly way that screamed 'I'm cunning and awesome.' Severus sighed, knowing he couldn't pass up a day to actually have a lunch that resembled food.

"I guess I have no choice but to accept." Severus said, and Lucius nodded, tucking the potion away into his robes. "But it's four o'clock in the afternoon Lucius, maybe tea would be better." Severus pointed out, staring at a clock on the mantle piece.

Lucius didn't pay it any mind, just nodded and opened his study door. "Yes, yes, whatever. Tea, lunch, either way Narcissa will be serving those cucumber sandwiches!" Lucius said, walking out of the room with a light step in his walk.

Severus followed the gleeful man, watching as Lucius struggled to contain himself and pretend like he was a statue of royalty. This was going to be a long afternoon tea.

* * *

Draco and Harry were told to come down for tea that afternoon. Draco didn't understand why, but as soon as they entered the parlor and she noticed Professor Snape, she knew why. They were having a guest. 

Snape looked at Harry with the mutual dislike, and nodded respectively at Draco. Narcissa got the house elf to pour the tea quickly for Severus. The tea cups were set on the table between a few chairs, and Draco reached for the tea cup closest to her but her father snatched it away and took a sip.

Why he hadn't taken the one sitting right in front him Draco didn't know, but she took the cup in front of him, and took one sip from it. Lucius smiled, but quickly made it disappear. Draco realized that it tasted strangely like grapes.

The rest of the day went normally for Draco and Harry. It wasn't until after Draco had hopped into her bed that she felt as if she was getting light headed. She fell asleep feeling somewhat troubled, while Lucius was celebrating in his study with Severus over a few glasses of warm tea. Narcissa refused to put up with the both of them drunk, she needed beauty sleep, or so she insisted.

* * *

Draco woke up with a monster of a headache. She took one look around the room to know something wasn't right. She wasn't in HER room. She looked around the room to see herself in the mirror. There was a major problem, she looked exactly like Harry. 

'Wait my tea… MY TEA TASTED OF GRAPE! Why me?' Draco thought and started to feel like crying, only problem was Harry's body didn't seem to want to agree with that command and she felt the frustration only make her headache worse.

"DRACO!" she heard a girlish scream come out from her room, and Draco attempted to rush out of bed, but Harry must be a very restless sleeper because she was tangled in the blankets and fell face first into the ground.

Draco managed to untangle her one leg, and so she ran into her room with the blankets tied around her right foot and she saw her very attractive feminine body standing there with wide eyes and a confused expression. 'Wow I really do look good as a female!' Draco thought, grinning at her body.

Harry rubbed his eyes, and stared down at Draco's chest. "Umm, I know now how you feel, waking up to find yourself a girl. I feel sorry for you Draco, this is very weird." Harry said in the higher voice that Draco recognized as her own.

Draco just kept her, actually Harry's, eyes on her old body, and couldn't believe Harry hadn't ravished her yet. The way her body looked was just begging for it, it honestly was. "I think, Harry, if we don't figure this mix up out, I will no longer be a female virgin." Draco said truthfully, feeling more like a male then she ever had.

"Uh?" Harry asked through Draco's body. Harry wasn't getting it, looking at him with confusion filled gray eyes.

"I mean, I don't see how you don't ravish me and get it over with!" Draco said, moving closer to the bed. Harry scooted away, falling to the ground.

"As the person who resides in your body right now Draco, I refuse to let your male hormone influenced mind give into temptation." Harry replied, as Draco jumped over the bed and landed gracefully on top of the mattress.

"I don't think I want you to. You know, I think I could get used to your body Harry." Draco said, smiling at how lovely her own body was. She never saw this when she was in her own body.

"You are not!" Harry said, glaring at Draco with her body. Draco got a little too close with Harry's hand to her own chest, so Harry slapped Draco across the face.

"Harry, stop being such a girl!" Draco said, before Harry smacked him upside the head again.

"If you hadn't realized, I'm in your body therefore I am a girl. So help me figure out how to get back to my own body, because as a girl you're much more tame" Harry complained.

Draco came to her senses, and realized that she might want to get into her own body before she let Harry's hormone driven body to take over her mind and attack her own body again!

"Potter, please tell me you don't feel like attacking me like this all the time." Draco replied, knowing the bought of craziness was over.

"I might, Draco, but unlike you I know what I'm going to lose for it." Harry replied, and it was starting to get weird hearing herself talk, and knowing it was Harry.

"Harry, are you still a virgin?" Draco asked, not to sure she liked the dark voice anymore, it was so deep, and she was used to a high sounding voice as her own now.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah." he replied, and what was normal for Draco was she would have laughed at him, for some reason she didn't feel like laughing at him. She had a feeling it was probably because Harry didn't give himself to just anyone, and for some odd reason, her female mind respected that.

"Okay. Well, I have a feeling father's up to this, I know him. So we'll make him switch us, and cest la vie!" Draco said, although she had a feeling this might not be as fixable as she was making it sound. If she had to spend a life time as Boy Wonder, she could get used to that.

"Yeah well you had better; I'm attached to my body Draco." Harry replied, grimacing as he looked down at the body he was a host of at the moment. Draco didn't think her body was that bad, but Harry did have a point. She would much rather be back in her own skin.

* * *

Harry and Draco walked down to her father's study and when Draco, in Harry's body, opened the latch to the door, what met their eyes was not a good thing. Lucius sat there, in his chair, looking at them with shock and anger in his eyes. 

Draco was suddenly very angry, and she heard a glass break. He fathers shocked expression, and Harry closing his arms around Draco helped calm her down. "Draco in my body you have my magic. Watch your emotions." Harry whispered into her year.

Draco nodded, finding it very strange to hear her own voice whisper into her ear. She suddenly had the urge to be in her own body, this was not a magic level she was used to dealing with.

"Draco.. Potter, what brings you around this morning?" Lucius asked, looking very upset. Draco narrowed green eyes at her father.

"Well for one, it's your fault me and Harry seemed to have switched bodies." Draco said through Harry's low voice, and the expression her father showed was one Draco would never forget. He looked like he was about to faint.

Review! I know, its kinda confusing x.o **InuLorien** since you wanted Draco to turn back into a guy so bad, I have to say I'm willing to write Draco turning back into a guy as a like.. different story or something.o.o Or if ya write, steal a bit of my plot and create it to your own lol.


	17. An unlikely wardrobe

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter

A/N Oki.. apparently I got the spark back for this! Mwhahaha! I made two people laugh really hard.. so I hope it'll make you lovely readers laugh. I did the bit near the endby mistake.. yes by mistake.. the writer forgotthat Harry and Draco switched bodies.. for like a second there.o.O Yeah I just went with it.. oki here's the chapter! Updates will not be happening for a bit seeing as my beta has to go somewhere.. Sorry!

* * *

"Well that was fun." Draco said, still in Harry's body though. Draco smiled, remembering how her father had lost it, finally lost control and broken down in a fit. It had actually been a fit! 

"For you maybe, but I was the one he was pissed at. It was his fault in the first place, why did he have to try to hex ME?" Harry whined, in Draco's very girly voice that made Draco want to giggle. She refrained from giggling, thank god, and just smirked at Harry.

"Harry, he will always hate you, I expect you should just get used to it." Draco said, she did miss the low voice, she decided. Sadly that was probably gone forever. Harry stared at Draco with gray eyes; Draco didn't like seeing her own eyes staring at her with worry.

"Draco, how soon will this be fixed? If it isn't fixed soon I don't know what I'll do…" Harry started to say but Draco shushed him with a kiss.

"Harry don't worry about it, I think my father was scarred for life by hearing my words come out of your mouth that he will do anything to fix this predicament he got us into." Draco said, ah yes, that would be something she would forever remember.

"Father, Harry and I do not care how you fix this, just FIX IT!" Draco had screamed, and Lucius seemed unnerved at how Harry Potter's body was giving Him orders. Lucius had nodded, and started to write a letter furiously to one Severus Snape, yelling of how the potion had failed and that they need to switch Harry and Draco as soon as possible!

Draco knew one thing, and that was this: it sure was going to be fun being Harry Potter for a little while. Harry Potter knew one and one thing only, how was he going to stop Draco from creating trouble in his body?

* * *

Lucius was having a heart attack, he was sure of it. Severus had owled him back saying he would try to counter THIS screw up as soon as he could, but he was quite sure that if this hadn't worked, then they probably did not want to try and make an antidote anymore for the Magic Isis. 

Lucius had been so sure he would be getting his son back, he had been so sure of it, but it was not to be. He was stuck with a daughter, and as much as he hated to accept it, he was going to have to.

Lucius was just starting to calm down when he saw one Harry Potter zooming down his hallway on a broom, chasing after their pet disappearing bat that could breathe fire. Draco (or should he say Potter?) was running after him, as if trying to stop him. No one can stop a Malfoy!

Lucius wanted to weep at how un-lady like his daughter was, using Potter's body for certain death, now honestly.

* * *

Draco was enjoying herself in Potter's body, it was so much fun! Tomorrow was going to be Christmas, and while she knew snooping through Harry's gifts of presents his friends had gotten him, she couldn't help but want to know what the great Harry Potter got on Christmas day. Of course her gift would be left unopened, she already new what she had gotten him. 

Draco sat herself down in the guest bed, hoping that sleep would bring peace from her very hectic day. She felt something crawl into bed with her and opened her eyes, looking into her own gray eyes. "Harry what's wrong?" she asked and Harry mumbled out a reply that she could not make out.

"What was that?" she asked, confused, not sure she had heard right.

"I can't sleep and this bra's annoying me." Harry mumbled, and Draco watched as her own cheeks were graced with a blush she had never seen on the. She thought she looked sexy enough to be ravished right then and there. She'd have to learn to make Harry want to ravish her one day.

"Wait.. You're wearing the bra to bed?" Draco asked, starting to break out into laughter, she did try to muffle it, but it didn't work.

"It's not funny!" Harry protested, pointing to his back. "How do you wear these things? I mean their so uncomfortable… I can't un-hook it!" Harry complained, and Draco just sniggered, as she pulled up Harry's top, reached behind her own back, and un-hooked the bra.

She had been an expert at it as a guy, why not as a girl? Harry on the other had seemed to be lacking, because he had squeaked when Draco un-hooked the bra. "There, the bra's un-hooked, you can stay here if you'd like though!" Draco said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I think I'll pass…" Harry said, moving his shoulders around as if they had just been freed from bonds. Draco would hardly call bra straps bonds but Harry had never worn a bra, and Draco had found it rather uncomfortable to begin with as well.

"I insist." Draco growled, and wrapped her arms around Harry, enjoying the others warmth so much she fell asleep with her head resting in the crook of his neck.

* * *

Severus sighed, standing over a boiling hot cauldron that steamed in front of him. He was sure he was about to fall asleep but one more ingredient and it would be a quarter of the way finished. 

Severus hadn't known what would happen, but he was sure that if Draco's hormonal teenage boy mind came back with being in Harry's body, more then Potter's innocence would be at steak.

* * *

Draco woke up early, but still Harry had beaten her to waking up and had already opened the presents assigned to Harry potter. He was happily munching on a chocolate frog, with a rather large muggle looking hat on his head. 

"Harry, that is my body you are wearing that hat with." Draco said, as if to make a point.

Harry only stared at her and smirked, which unnerved her to no end, saying, "I am in your body, since it is my gift, I will wear it."

Draco rolled her eyes, opening up her own gifts. Pansy had been thoughtful enough to buy her a big make up kit, and for some reason, Draco wasn't offended. She just opened it up and took out the red lipstick, slathering it onto her lips as she looked into the mirror that came into it.

'My god I'm acting like a girl!' Draco thought, feeling somewhat horrified. Then she realized it was Harry's body she put make up on, and it was Harry who was staring at her with a suppressed laugh. "Draco, I don't think red lipstick suits me!" Harry said, bursting out into laughter.

Draco laughed along with him as well. "No Harry, I think cross dressing would suit you very well, mind if I go try on some clothes my mother bought me?" Draco said, grinning evilly and running off with the package to her own room. Harry ran after her, but missed getting to the door in time.

Draco locked the door and opened the package. "Oh this shirt is nice!" Draco thought, it was a pink shirt that felt almost like silk on her skin. She took Harry's pajama shirt off and put on the top snickering at how funny it looked. "DRACO STOP MAKING MY BODY CROSSDRESS!" Harry screamed from outside.

Draco just burst out laughing, taking out a long skirt that was dark navy in colour. She took off Harry's pajama pants, frowning at the boxers, but decided it was better to keep them on then see Harry's bits. Not that she didn't want to see them, but Harry wouldn't appreciate it.

"My god I used to be a big peeping tom! Since when did I ever care about the other person?" Draco whispered to herself, but slipped on the skirt all the same. It didn't look quite right as you could see the boxers outlined from the skirt, but she was having a good laugh from the look in the mirror.

Harry's black messy hair, his green eyes, and red lipstick covering his lips. A pink top that was not in threat of stretching because of Harry's small build, and a dark navy blue skirt. It was rather entertaining for Draco to see.

Draco unlocked the door, to see Harry blushing at his body's appearance. "Oh come on Harry, if you're in my body you're obviously cross dressing either way. Now let me take a picture!" Draco cried, running for her camera.

Harry dived for her feet, and holding onto one as Draco tried to fight him off. In the end Draco managed to take a few pictures of Harry's body, only to have them snatched away and hid in Harry's travel trunk, never to be spoken of again.

Or at least as Harry wanted it to be.

* * *

Christmas day was enjoyable for Lucius, he woke up to Narcissa cuddling him and then he remembered, his son was in Potter's body so he'd have to wait to give Draco his personal present from Lucius. Lucius was going to have Draco receive that gift in her own body. 

Lucius walked down to the table to see Harry Potter's body in a pink top and navy blue skirt, with red lipstick on, and his son's body blushing. "Dad, aren't these lovely gifts?" Draco asked with Harry Potter's deep voice.

Lucius just stared, his son was loony, and that was it, loony. "Draco Malfoy, while you are in a male's body, you're going to be wearing boys clothes!" Lucius said, only to get glared at by bright green eyes in a way only Draco could glare. It was very unnerving.

"I like these clothes, alright? If Harry can't persuade me to spare him embarrassment, I sure am not going spare you." Draco said, acting stubborn once again. Lucius sighed; this was going to be a looong day.

Review! I want to know what you thought.. loved, hated it.. anything just tell me!


	18. Of Grapes and Presents

Disclaimer: I down't own Harry potter

A/N as said before, readers are allowed to hurt me. I'm afraid me and my beta are a tad disorganized so I'm just putting up the beta'd version.. a week earlier then I expected! yahoo! -huggles her beta- Anyways,** thanks to all who reviewed**, I loved them all! I always do :) Soo, I'll be going now, and this is my last update for a week. I'm sincerly sorry for being late in this update, I will be better from now on! I promises. On with the beta'd chapter.

* * *

The day ended like this. Harry finally persuading Draco to get into MEN'S clothes, and Lucius receiving a minimal amount of five heart attacks as Draco did very odd things in Potter's body; one of them being kissing said Potter. 

Now with Potter and Draco leaving for their rooms, Draco attempting to grope his own body and make Potter a little less innocent, while Potter smacked him across the face, Lucius could sit down and relax and enjoy his night with a bottle of gin maybe.

Lucius heard a cry come from his 'son' and looked over his shoulder at the staircase to see Draco's body stomping up the stairs while Potter's body clutched his side.

"Potter makes a better girl the Draco does; maybe I should adopt him instead? At least that way I could have less scandalous… No, Narcissa would kill me if I did such a thing" Lucius mumbled to himself quietly. He was doomed to have Draco as a daughter from now on.

The holidays wouldn't end for another week, but Lucius felt like they were taking forever. Usually to entertain himself he helped the Dark Lord plot for Harry Potter's demise, and he couldn't do that or he'd upset Narcissa and Draco.

Life just wasn't fair for one Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

A few days later an owl flew into the Malfoy's dinning room and dropped a package right in front of Draco. Lucius eyed it as Draco opened it, and a small bottle which contained a blue liquid was clutched in her hands. 

Draco took one quick glance at Harry before popping the lid open, and casting one last glance at her father, she downed the liquid. It tasted like berries. She felt it flow into her stomach and waited for something to happen but she didn't feel a change.

After a few minutes, Harry picked up the letter that had come with it, which Draco had ignored, eager to get into her own body. Her father had told he'd give her her present once she was back in her own body and Draco loved presents!

"Draco, we need to go to sleep it says. It makes our souls more willing to switch bodies apparently." Harry said, scanning the letter one more time.

Lucius stiffened and looked at Narcissa, who shrugged. She'd already told him it was his entire fault for the chaos in her respectable home; he could clean it up on his own as far as she was concerned.

"Well what are you two waiting for, go take a nap!" Lucius urged, receiving glares from the pair across the table.

"We've only been up for two hours father." Draco pointed out, and Lucius waved his hands, eager to have his daughter in the right body again. He was getting creeped out from the word 'father' coming out of Potter's mouth.

"Excuses, excuses. Go take a nap!" Lucius insisted, Draco rolling her eyes at him.

"We're not tired Mr. Malfoy." Harry stated, and as Lucius took out his wand and aimed it at Harry, Harry reached for his wand. Lucius laughed at Potter's insane idea that he would kill him or harm him, he'd be very sorry if he did that in front of Draco, he wasn't stupid.

He'd attempt bodily harm on Harry Potter's person later, when he wasn't in a Malfoy's body.

"Put the wand away, Potter, I am simply helping you get a nap." And with that he cast a sleeping spell on his daughter and Potter.

Potter's face relaxed as his head fell onto the table and he started to snore soundly, while Draco fell over Potter's body and draped him with her arms. "Oh Lucius, that's a cute picture, quick get a camera or something!" Narcissa said.

"Narcissa you cannot expect they will want memories of each other one day." Lucius said, only to see his wife get up and run to get a camera.

She came back and with a black wizard's camera snapped a picture. The black smoke billowed over them, flowing out of the room through an open window. Narcissa looked very pleased with herself and put her camera down saying "Nonsense, Lucius, of course they'll want pictures when they're older!"

Lucius groaned and scowled at her. These two were not staying together if he could help it. Harry Potter and his son? Well, daughter now but still, it would never do! Nope, no matter what his wife said, he'd stop this relationship sooner or later.

* * *

Draco woke up a few hours later, finding herself in her own body, still a girl, but her own body. She looked over at Harry, whose black hair standing up at strange angles as he snored lightly. 

She took her fork and poked his side, giggling when he shouted and woke up. He looked at Draco who threw the fork over her shoulder with his annoyed green eyes. Draco put on an innocent face, not realizing she looked not at all convincing.

"Hey Harry, we're back in our own bodies." she pointed out, but it didn't catch him off guard. He picked up a fork and stabbed at her hand with it. Draco moved her hand away and reached over the table, grabbing another fork and stabbing at his hands with it.

"I like having my body back, thank you very much." Harry said simply before tackling Draco on the floor, stealing her fork away from her and throwing the utensil turned weapons onto the floor, somewhere away from the fighting couple.

"Even though I'm still a girl, I like being in my own body." Draco agreed, moving up to catch Harry's lips in her own. She leaned away from him, smiling at him. And she really did think she was happy, even as a girl.

Harry got up off of Draco and started to walk to the doorway, when Draco attacked him from behind and shoved him to the ground again. She bit his ear lobe before she began to wrestle on the ground with him, laughing the whole time.

This was the most fun she had had in a long time, it really was.

* * *

Lucius was walking down the hall when he heard his daughter's laugh. He'd never heard Draco laugh a lot, as was expected of her, so why on earth was she laughing now? He moved to the dining room to see Potter pinning his daughter down on the carpet, ruining how it was placed oh so carefully. 

Growling at his daughter's bad behavior, the two stopped what they were doing and looked over up at him from the floor. "You had better be back in your real bodies by now." Lucius said, glaring at Potter as if he were a leech stuck to Draco's skin.

"Yes father, we are, and if you don't mind us we're off to my room to have some more fun." Draco said, urgently getting up and trying to scuttle out of her father's way before he got to angry with her.

Lucius looked startled, as if the word fun was not in his vocabulary. "Draco, you call rolling around on the floor, messing up your grandmother's carpet while you're at it fun?" Lucius asked.

"Well, not really as it's dirty most of the time. But Harry makes it interesting." Draco retorted back and Harry got up, walking somewhat behind Draco to protect himself from anymore hexes going in his direction.

"Draco, it's not too late to find yourself a nice…" Lucius was starting to say before Draco glared at her father.

"Dad, give it up, the dream of me wanting to be with anyone else but Harry for now. Because surprise, surprise I like him. Now what about my present?" Draco asked and Lucius sighed, looking rather defeated. 'Well she did say for now, maybe in a few weeks she'll finally come to her senses.' Lucius thought.

"Draco, come with me, let Potter find his way back to his room. You're present from me is in my study." Lucius said. Draco was looking at him with a wary look, though. "No tricks, your present is in my study and if you do not follow me right now you're not getting it for another year." he said again, slightly annoyed his own daughter did not trust him. Why would she not trust him?

Draco nodded and gave Potter a kiss, whispering something into Potter's ears that made him blush. Lucius narrowed his eyes at the pair, but Draco just pulled away from Potter looking innocent enough. So Lucius ignored it and took Draco to her present.

Review please!


	19. Even more Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N I'm sorry this story has taken so long to update >. I don't know if the insanity I created for this chapter will fit in with the rest of the story but I tried. So forgive me if this is poorly written! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter and have read and kept up with my slow updating. I can't promise the updating will get better but I'm trying when I get chances.

* * *

Draco followed her father to his study, looking at the comfortable leather chairs and dark table they were situated around. There was no wrapped up box on the table with a neat Christmas bow but there was a sheet shaped in a box hiding what she assumed to be her present by the fireplace. 

Her father smiled warmly at her, something she knew Harry would never see. 'Wow, my present from my father is kind of big… what the heck is it? I want to open it!' Draco thought with anticipation. She hadn't been too interested in her present before, but now, seeing it's size, she wanted to open it.

"Go ahead, Draco, open it," Lucius said and Draco soon found she didn't want to open up her present. Her father had tried to hide something that greatly pleased him and she'd caught a glimpse of it in his voice.

"You said no tricks," she said, looking at him untrustingly. Her father only stood up and stared her down, looking unpleased with her. Draco wondered if upsetting him was a good idea or not.

"Just open it, Draco!" he snapped. Draco glared at him but walked up to the black curtain and reached under the hem to lift it up. Throwing it off a stand of some sort, she gasped as the black curtain fell to the ground.

There on a gold stand stood a marvellous wedding gown. Draco had never cared much for wedding dresses, now she rethought the time when she'd called them useless white things. The V-neckline wouldn't accentuate her cleavage and the train behind would not trip her if she were to be wearing it.

Draco momentarily forgot that there was a reason Lucius would be giving her such a gift as she imagined how the dress would cling nicely to her torso and flow gracefully around her legs. 'I wouldn't want to wear that veil, though… those pins look painful,' Draco thought as she gently poked at the hair comb meant to hold the veil in her hair.

"So do you like it, Draco?" her father asked earnestly.

Draco nodded her head and touched the gown ever so gently. "Great, so I can go on to accept the marriage proposal from the mother of that charming Mr. Zabini," Lucius said. Draco let go of the dress and her eyes widened in anger.

Turning around Draco looked at her father with what he thought was a surprised expression. "I know this is sudden, his mother contacted me weeks ago with the news she'd heard, but the owl got sick and the letter didn't arrive until today while you and Potter were sleeping. Think of this as a good time to forget about Potter and-" but Draco soon cut off her father with a loud screech.

"WHAT? FATHER, HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY MAD?" Draco seethed. "Forget the fact I've never particularly cared for Blaise Zabini and that I'm happy for once with Harry… I'm not done school yet!"

Her father looked unaffected by his daughter's anger. "Well you wouldn't be marrying for another year or so, after seventh year probably," he said simply and Draco sent him the glare of all glares.

"I'M NOT MARRYING ZABINI!" Draco screamed at her father, grabbing the dress on the gold stand and pulling up. With the dress in her hands safely she started to walk back towards the door.

"Where are you going with that dress?" Lucius snapped at her forcefully. Draco heard the dangerous tone in his voice that could only mean he was on the verge of casting a very powerful dark curse in _someone's_ direction. Although right now, Draco's anger could match his.

"To try it on, I can still wear it even though there's going to be no bloody occasion for it. Not in a very long time at least," Draco growled out, leaving the room at a fast pace before her father had time to drag her back into his study and 'make her see reason,'

'My father's reasoning is going downhill.'

* * *

"Draco, what the heck are you wearing?" Harry asked her as she walked into 'his room' in the wedding dress. Draco was very pleased at how she looked in white and how it matched her complexion. 

"I'm wearing a wedding dress my father gave me as he tried to pawn me off in marriage to Blaise Zabini," Draco said, glaring again as she thought about it. She was about to go and rant about how stupid her father was when Harry burst out laughing.

"You're father really, really does not like me," Harry said as he smiled up at her. Draco grinned back and nodded, running up to him in the white dress and jumping onto Harry's lap. Wrapping her arms securely around his neck she kissed him gently and prodded his side.

"No he really, really doesn't like you," Draco replied and stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned cheekily up at her and toppled her onto the bed, tickling her mercilessly until she kicked him to the floor.

Sitting up she looked down at him as he lay on the floor laughing. "Don't ruin the dress, it might not be mine to keep," she playfully scolded him.

He looked up at her with his green eyes and cocked his head to one side. "Don't plan on getting married anytime soon?" he asked, smirking as he said it.

"No I don't, you idiot. I wouldn't mind…" She stopped saying what she was thinking. Harry Potter obviously wasn't going to bite if she suggested they take off their tops, she really had to control herself! Harry looked at her curiously though when she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Mind what?" he asked, sitting up on the floor. Draco took one look at him, shook her head and smirked. She leaned back and grabbed a pillow, throwing it in Harry's face with great satisfaction.

"Mind nothing, now kiss me. I'm beautiful," Draco retorted. Harry stood up laughing; Draco grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down for a long kiss. Harry started to take control of the kiss and Draco let him, but it was hard for her not to do anything more then just kiss.

'One of these days I'm going to attack you, Harry Potter, to keep my sanity intact,' Draco vowed to herself. Between her father and Harry, she'd take Harry any day.

* * *

Lucius sat down at his study desk and pondered what to write back to the woman who'd proposed they'd join their lines together. He didn't know how far he could push to get rid of Potter but he didn't want to push so badly that his daughter would murder him. 

'Hmmm… I can't marry Draco off without Narcissa's permission to help me make the arrangements, and I can't force Draco too much into this,' Lucius thought to himself, forming a plan with this new information.

He looked over a part of the letter he'd received as he was stressing over if he could get his daughter back into her own body. He'd seen this as his ticket out of the whole mess, why couldn't Draco see the same thing? 'I'm going to kill that little Nott brat for giving me this headache of a daughter…'

…Lucius, my son has told me some rather interesting news of your young heir. He tells me that he has been turned into a girl! Now I know what a change this must be for your son, but really, this is a time of prospect. My son is in need of a bride one day and it is my job to see that he gets the very best. Surely you can understand my problem…

Lucius understood her problem perfectly. His choice was obvious, he'd have to choose an arranged marriage for his daughter and get her to come to her senses. Potter was a rebellion against her family, he was a small simple crush, he would not be her attraction forever.

Lucius picked up a quill and dipped it in ink, placing it on parchment he started to write his reply.

It will not be easy to get Draco to agree to this but I think it is the best choice for them… 

'No, no, I should not tell of how this will be a problem with Draco, Draco has to seem like the perfect girl…' Lucius conversed with himself over and over again until he had the write letter to send.

It was sent to a respectable name but it had 'catastrophe' written all over it.

"Lucius, what did you want? I was busy," Narcissa said as she walked into her husband's study looking at his cheerful expression. She instantly felt a feeling of foreboding. She frowned and her beautiful face fell as she looked at the quill and ink bottle littering the desk. Usually the desk had nothing covering it.

"Lucius, darling, what did you do?" she asked, and her husband only smiled back at her. He was standing beside the widow of the study, watching their falcon fly off with a letter. Lucius looked so confident and content in that very moment.

"I've just fixed all our problems!" he replied and Narcissa could only say one thing to that.

"I wish you didn't sound so sure of that."

* * *

Review please!

* * *


End file.
